


Inverted Fate

by Joshy_37



Series: Inverted Fate [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Badass Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Dark Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Kairi needs a hug, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Riku is a little shit, Riku needs a hug, hero!Riku, kairi has problems, like a lot, not yet but implied, or something like that, prince of heart! sora, riku is a shonen protagonist, sora is literally to pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshy_37/pseuds/Joshy_37
Summary: After the fall of their homeworld, Riku ventures through different worlds looking for the friends he lost, Kairi tries to mend her mistakes without falling into darkness in the process. Sora just want them to stop fighting.





	1. Chapter 1: The Door To The New Adventure.

The water plunges him, but he didn't feel fear or panic, just let himself be pulled.

From one moment to another he wasn't falling anymore, he was standing in front of the sea. The sun bright so harsh that he had to cover himself with his forearm. While his eyes adjusted to the light he got to see a silhouette in the water, a redhead girl with her back to him. He tried to chase her but stopped in the middle of the first step. She turned to him, a big wave forming behind her. Held out her hand, waiting for him to take it. Smiled calmly at him, her eyes reflecting everything but calm. The wave was getting closer and closer to them. Without think he runs after her, fearing that the wave would take her away. 

The wave hit, and now he was floating in the water. The girl was there too, with her hand extended to him and this time he tried to take it, but a strong tide take him away from her and back to the surface.

He didn't have time to process what just happened when he saw someone else on the shore of the beach. A brunet boy calling him and trying to attract his attention by moving exaggeratedly. He hurried to him and when he did, the boy simply laughed playfully, crossing his arms behind his head.

He was about to accompany him, but he soon realized that now the blue eyes of the other boy reflected confusion, looking up the sky. He looked up too and what he saw was ... himself falling.

No, actually he was falling, there was no land beneath him.

He fell faster and faster, but when he was supposed to collide with the ground he simply was swallowed by it. The bluish-eyed boy tried to stop his fall and take his hand, but was worthless.

He was falling… no, was sinking down.

The water plunges him, but he didn't feel fear or panic, just let himself be pulled.

 

* * *

 

A boy was lying on the shore of the beach, sleeping peacefully like there was nothing to worry about. And talking about a place like Destiny Islands probably was right. Nothing bad or interesting happens ever on Destiny Island. For any tourist, a paradisiacal paradise to relax. For all the islanders, just boring routine.

The child began to awake slowly, trying to order his thoughts to know exactly where and when he was. Sooner than later he gave up on it and decided it was better just keep sleeping, or at least that's what he would have done if not were for the mop of red hair that thrown over him. He got up startled, while the red-haired girl only laughed at his misery. 

“Gimme a break Kairi” He complained even though he also laughed a little.

“Sora, you lazy bum I knew that I'de find you snoozing down here” She scoffed.

“I had a really strange dream, everything was dark and I couldn't move. It felt so real, I even don't know if it actually was just a dream. Was really bizarre”

“Mmh… I think you just still asleep”

While they two were talking a third boy walk to them, carrying a piece of wood over his shoulder.

“Hey, you two, the break is over” declared the silver-haired boy, with a playful smile on his face “I guess I'm the only one working on the raft” He walked towards Kairi, taking advantage of casually throwing the piece of wood over an unsuspecting Sora.

“And you're just as lazy as he is” He pointed accusingly at Kairi and she could not do anything but laugh.

“Ok, as you say Riku. We'll finish it together. I'll race you.” Kairi declared and the other two boys looked at her with disbelief, but they didn't seem to oppose the challenge.

“Ready? Go!”

 

* * *

 

He and Riku where friends from the beginning, didn't even remember when they started being friends. They knew each other all life.

Kairi entered their lives a few years later, although they were still only small children.

The first day, Sora wanted to befriend her to had another friend at the list, Riku in exchange wanted to know more about the girl from the outside world, a subject that obsessed him from an early age. Between the three the connection was instantaneous. Before they knew it, Kairi had joined their pranks and they didn't complain about it. Since that the three did everything together. From the homework to their most recent and greatest crazy idea, a raft to explore other worlds.

Riku was the one with the idea, Kairi was totally on it while Sora just followed them up.

Wasn't that he didn't want to know other worlds, of course not, the idea of new places to explore and new adventures waiting for him was something that really called his attention. But compared with Riku and Kairi his desire to know other worlds were nothing. Riku wanted to know other worlds from a really early age, from before Kairi arrive. His childish wish of an adventure become in a passion to know what was beyond the ocean, passing the horizons. Destiny Island became too small for his big ambitions. With Kairi was something more personal. Even if she loved her adoptive parents and her new life in Destiny Islands, the uncertainty about her origins was something that tormented her more than she wanted to show. What happened to her home? What happened to her biological family? How she ended up in Destiny Islands? She longed for the answer to these questions and would not rest until found them.

And Sora? He just wanted to stay with his beloved friends.

“So, can you gather the rest of the supplies?... Sora, are you listening to me?”

 

* * *

 

“So, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up” Asked Sora, while the tree where sit in the Poupou Three, looking at the sunset. 

“I told you before, I don't remember" Kairi replied as she stared at the horizon.

"Nothing"

"Nothing at all”

“But you would like to know, isn't Kairi?” Was Riku's turn to ask now.

“Yes, I mean, I'm happy here but I wouldn't mind to see it”

“The raft could really take us there, to Kairi's world?” question Sora again, looking at Riku inquisitively.

“Who knows? If we had to, we'll think of something else?” 

“So, suppose you get to another world” Started Kairi “What you would do there?”

“I haven't really thought about it. I always felt that there is something bigger waiting for me, outside in other worlds. So, just let fate decide what will become of us.” Riku laughed softly Just suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?

“I don't know.” replied Sora, snuggling leisurely in the tree.

“Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out.” started Riku, while he walking to the shore “Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go.”

“You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?”

“Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks.”

“You're welcome.”

 

* * *

  

“Deal?, the winner gets to share a papou with Kairi.” 

The paopu fruit, an iconic fruit with a star shape. The legend says that if two person shares it their destinies become intertwined.

Was something romantic, he supposed. Never understood why people get so excited about that, for him was just that, a legend.

But he knew Kairi and Sora were interested in that. They couldn't be more obvious even if they tried, they liked each other. It was only a matter of waiting and seeing which one took the first step. And Riku thought that neither of them would do it unless he gave them a push. He already teased Sora with that yesterday afternoon. With a little luck, Sora would realize that he had to act on his feelings about Kairi before anyone got ahead. Even if he had to antagonize himself for it.

He did it so they would be happy, that was all that mattered to him.

Then… why it hurt so much?

_“Because they are leaving you behind. Once they have each other will not need you anymore.”_

“Wha… wait a minute...”  Sora sounded confused and probably was.

“Okay, on my count” announced Kairi, totally unaware of the conversation between the two boys. “3… 2… 1!”

_“So you'll just let your Light go away from you.”_

The voice inside his head sounded again, causing him to be delayed in the race and giving Sora an advantage he could no longer overcome.

As expected, he couldn't reach Sora, making him the winner of this race.

Sora was already celebrating this. Riku knew that he had been wanting to beat him for a while, so Sora was probably very proud of this victory. A part of him wanted to burst Sora's bubble and tell him it hadn't been a big deal but the other look at the boy, so radiantly cheerful for something so insignificant and then decided that he didn't have the heart to do that.

“I think I underestimated you Sora. You win, choose you the name of the raft.” The smile on Sora's face when he heard these words heated Riku´s heart and all the insecurities that the voice had put in his head stopped making sense.

After the race, Kairi and Sora went to look for more provision while he stayed in the same place, looking at the ocean and clearing his mind. A few minutes later he heard steps behind him.

“Hey Riku, about the paopu. I know that you were just kidding”

And for some reason, Sora's words make him happy. Selfishly happy.

 

 

* * *

 

The last place where he looks was The Secret Place. He checked over the place until he found what he was looking for, a mushroom. 

He went where the mushroom was and once there he saw on the near wall some old drawings carved in stone. He remembered having drawn that long ago when he recently befriend Kairi and she was too shy for the games that he and Riku played. So he brought her here to draw and hang out.

Riku's words sound inside his head again.

The Paopu fruit. Share it with Kairi. Connect his soul to hers.

He would be lying if he said that he didn't like how that sounded. But at the same time… Yes, he wanted to be with Kairi for eternity, but that would only be worth it if Riku was there too.

He didn't care what destiny was planned for him or where fate wanted him to go.

“Please, let me be with them. Don't take us apart”

Lately, more than ever he felt that he have to protect the bond between they three. Something was happening or was about to happen. And he was afraid. Something inside his two friends was scaring him, but he didn't know what was that.   

He took a rock and started to carve on the wall. The mushroom could wait.

While he was doing it he remembered an old promise. The face of the woman that made him promise it faded over time, but the importance of the oath survived. Stay with Riku and keep him safe. Don't let him go through the dark path. Now that the greatest adventure of their lives was about to begin was important to remember that promise.

And then he felt sick. He felt dizzy and with great pressure inside his chest. A very bad feeling.

Someone was behind him.

“Wh- Who is there?” He asked while standing up, trying to maintain balance.

“I’ve come to see the door to this world.” A hooded figure came out of the shadows. Their voice was slow, deep and mysterious, giving them an even more intimidating presence.“This world has been connected.”

“Wh-What are you talking about?”

“Tied to the darkness... Soon to be completely eclipsed.” Declared the hooded. The feeling of uneasiness and alertness in Sora increased more and more. Something about this dude felt… wrong.

“Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this.” Sora tried to sound threatening, fearless, but the tremor in his voice betrayed him at the last moment. ”Wh-Where did you come from?”

“You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.”

Beyond the door? Inside Sora's head that only could mean one thing. “So, you’re from another world!”

“There is so very much to learn. You understand so little.”

“Oh, yeah? Well, you’ll see. I’m gonna get out and learn what’s out there!” exclaimed Sora with defiance, but the hooded did not flinch.

“A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.”

Sora was ready to respond, but the had figure already left, as if they just vanished into thin air.

Seeing that he would not get anything by staying here, he decided to leave too.

Maybe was just a weirdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After think about it thousand times, I finally found the courage to publish this.
> 
> It's not just the first fanfic that I write after a long time or a fandom which I'm quite new. My first language is not English, I'm still unsure of my skills in this language but is a personal project quite important to me. I'm excited and scared.
> 
> About this au, is a roleswap as you see, Riku take Sora's role, Sora take Kairi's and Kairi Riku's. There will be other changes in the way wich we'll know due time. 
> 
> Sorikai endgame and some hints of Akusai/Leaisa and Terraqua in the future.


	2. Chapter 2: Tied To Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi have insecurities. Riku and Sora are gay for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong, I love Kairi. I swear.

After that awkward meeting, he walked to the raft, where Kairi was concentrated spinning some shells together.

“So, Kairi, What are you doing?” Asked once was near to her, leaving the supplies carefully in the raft. 

“This? I’m making a necklace of Thalassa shells.” She shows the charm to him. The Thalassa shells where paste and spinning together trying to form a star, although Kairi still lacked a shell to complete it “In the old days, sailors always wore Thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage.” She explained, before returning to her work. “It’s a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. The three of us will always be together.” 

“Always be together...” Sora liked how that sound. 

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, they both sat together to watch the sunset. They would have liked to bring Riku too, but they had not been able to find him all afternoon. Even if Kairi was a little worried about their friend, we were talking about Riku, he knew how to take care of himself. And she wanted this little moment with Sora. 

Sora and Riku always were really close. They were already friends when she arrived to Destiny Islands. Maybe they accepted and integrated her into their friendship but that's doesn´t change the fact that she sometimes felt…

_Left aside._

_Unnecessary._

_Jealous._

“You know, Riku has changed.” She said, without really think about it.

“What do you mean?” For a moment she had the impression that Sora's skin paled. Maybe there was something she didn't knew. 

“Well…” She made a pause, front an expectant Sora “Sora, let’s take the raft and go just the two of us!” proposed her, with a cheerful tone.

Sora was horrified to hear this. The compression of the mistake she made struck her instantly.

"We can't do that. Riku is our friend" replied Sora while standing up, really dismayed. 

"I was just kidding" Kairi tried to save the situation, even though she knew that the harm was already done. Although sound so optimistic made it worst "Sorry" This time her voice was lower, almost inaudible, she doubted that Sora even reached to hear her apology.

“What’s gotten into you Kairi” Said Sora without a real reproach in his voice although he sound a little uncomfortable “You're the one that’s changed” 

Kairi lightly clenched her fists and looked away from him, still embarrassed.

“Maybe…” 

They stayed in an uncomfortable silence, which none dared to even look at the other.

Kairi felt regretful. 

“I was a fool” she thought to herself “What is wrong with me? How I could say that?”

The silence between them both continued until Sora decided to break it.

"It's late, I'm going home." he said, without look at her "Bye Kairi, see you tomorrow". 

"See you, Sora" 

And then she was alone. 

Just her and the sunset that was fading little by little giving way tonight. With a silence occasionally broken by the sound of the waves and that sinister whisper reasoning inside her head and heart. 

_You, silly girl._

_You really thought for a second that he would choose you over him._

 

* * *

 

Sora had the infamous reputation of always being sleepy and being able to take naps at any time and place. This time wasn't an exception but it was more than just be sleepy. All his body felt numb, maybe even a little aching. He wanted to sleep and maybe don't wake up for a week, but something inside him was told he couldn't. 

Danger. He felt in danger. A bad feeling growing inside his chest, almost drowning him. 

A big stood from the outside forced him to get out from that stunning state and look for the window. 

“A storm?” No, something inside him said that was bigger than that. 

The clouds and thunders were in Play Island, away from the habited area, meaning that no one would get hurt by it. But that also means that…

“The raft!”

And against all instinct of self-preservation, Sora left the room through the window, ignoring his mother calling for the dinner.

 

* * *

 

Kairi´s and Riku´s boats were on the shore, which meant they were here too. Sora has a bad feeling about all this, at the bottom of his heart he knew that this was more than just a storm. 

His fears were confirmed when some creatures emerged from the shadows. Littles beings made of darkness, with their heads disproportionately big compared to the rest of its body and bulging yellow eyes. In an almost surreal way, those creatures resembled him to ants. He didn't have time to think about it, the little monsters pounce over him, trying to scratch him. Sora defended himself with his wooden sword but the blows didn't do anything to them. He felt terrified, he didn't know what to do, but couldn´t think in anything aside from find Kairi and Riku. 

Step between the creatures dodging their attacks and pushing them with his sword. Ran to the beach, but there were no signs of his friends.

“The paopu tree” murmured to himself and he headed there. 

 

* * *

 

He was on the island since before everything starts, in fact, he not even gone home at dusk. He needed to be alone, think things by himself. Lately, dark thoughts crawled on his head, thoughts of hate, jealousy, and destruction. He wanted them to go away. 

At some point, he fell asleep and just woke up because of the squeaks produced by dark creatures. They attacked and he defended himself, but he make no harm to them. 

It was frightening, he felt uncertainty. Of all the other youngers in Destiny Islands, he was always considered the strongest. If he among all people couldn't do anything then-

Weak. Worthless. Small. That was what he was. Those words revolved his thoughts, over and over again, resounding so loud that he couldn't hear anything else. 

He needed to be stronger. He needed more power. He needed to hug the darkn-

“Riku” That voice, low that the one inside his head, but powerful enough to shut up it. Like a flashlight in a dark room, illuminating what had once been in the dark.

“Sora” Riku saw the boy approaching, noticing scratch along his legs and arms, not mention how notoriously scared he was. Riku wondered if he always looked so pale and helpless or was just the situation that enforced his protective instincts by making Sora look vulnerable. 

“Riku, I'm so glad… Kairi, she is not with you?”

“Wait, Kairi is here?”  A big guilt invaded him. He was all the time here and he hadn't realized that she had arrived. If something happened to Kairi he would never forgive himself.

“We need to find her” Sora clung his sword, the tension reflected in his voice “But those creatures, my sword did nothing to them” 

 As if that had been a way of invoking them, the shadow beings surrounded them both. They looked more aggressive than before, Riku noticed especially that they had their target set on Sora. He needed to think fast, he needed to protect him. When the creatures jumped over them, he hugged Sora, using his own body to protect the boy. 

A powerful light shine felt warm. Neither the creatures or their claws were on them, all had evaporated in a black smoke. Those who hadn't jumped moved away with apprehension. Something was there in his hand, a new weight. A kind of sword, but resembled a key. No matter what was, had the power to destroy those creatures and Riku couldn´t waste that. 

_Keyblade. Keyblade._

They try to attack again, Riku didn't take long to knock them down with his “Keyblade”. He wouldn't let them hurt Sora again or delay their search for Kairi.

He noticed in Sora an expression of curiosity about his new weapon, but even he knew that this wasn't the moment to make questions. 

“The secret place, Kairi maybe there” Said Sora and Riku nodded.

Riku gazed out the Keyblade in his hand. With this weapon, with the power that it possessed, he would protect his friends.

No matter what. 

 

* * *

 

“Kairi” exclaimed both boys when they find their friend in The secret place, just like Sora said.

“The door has opened” Kairi said. She looked calm from outside, but her voice told something different. 

“What?” asked Riku, confused.

“The door has opened Riku, Sora. She said that could fulfill our dream, take us to the Outside World. Had adventures. Discover my origin. But she was lying and I believed her, just like the fool I'm”

“What are talking about?” asked Riku again, more and more dismayed with all this situation.

“Kairi this place is too dangerous, we need to get out of here now” Sora tried to pacify her, but all effort was worthless. 

“Go where? The Islands are doomed, there is nowhere we can go.” She look3e at them, tears rolling throw her cheeks. A black substance appeared under her, tangling on her legs and climbing quickly to her chest. She didn't notice, or maybe she was ignoring it deliberately. Maybe she just didn't care “Sora, Riku, I'm sorry.”

Riku hurried to her, trying to take her out of that, but that obscure substance took him too and started to consume them both.  

He heard Sora calling them, with notorious fear in his voice. He felt go down into that substance until Sora´s hand holding his arm, preventing him to sink more. Taking advantage of this, he tried again to reach Kairi but she slipped between his fingers, taken by the darkness.

After that and with nothing actually pulling them, Sora and Riku fell to the ground. 

“Kairi” muttered Sora, looking at the place where Kairi used to stand. There was nothing, she was gone. 

“We will find her” Insured Riku while got up. He had a bad feeling, this wasn't over, not yet. 

And he was right, the door that been inside the Secret Place started to rumble, like something on the other side wanted to enter at all costs.

In one moment, the door stopped moving. 

In the other, the door was wide open and a blast hit them, strong enough to make them fly. Riku barely managed to grab the walls with one hand and grab Sora´s with the other or at least was like that for a second. Sora vanished from his touch without he could do nothing about it. 

Fear and panic beat him. No, he wouldn't let them take him away.  He already lost Kairi, he wouldn't lose Sora too.

He dropped the wall and let the blast drag him. The only important thing for him at that moment was take Sora back and once reunited look for Kairi. No one would stop him from that objective. 

Even if he had to cross thousands of worlds. Even if he had to lose his soul, mind, and body in the process. He would find them. 

 

* * *

 

When he regained consciousness he was lying on the sand near the paopu tree. He looked up at the main island and appreciated how everything fell into darkness and destruction.

And he couldn't do anything than watch.

He felt it was his fault, he had wanted to leave the islands so badly. Since he was a child he had felt that the islands limited him, that he wasn't destined to be just an islander, that there was something much bigger waiting for him. But he never wanted any of this, he did not want to put anyone in danger. But now everything was lost, the island, his neighbors, his parents, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie.

Kairi and Sora. 

He heard a great rumble behind him, a giant beast raised in front of him. In other moment, he would have been afraid, but now he only felt rage. Those creatures of shadows, there was no doubt that those things sunk his world into darkness. They took Kairi and Sora away from him. Or maybe he just wanted to blame something for what happened, for his failure to protect the most important people for him.

He needed something with which discharge his anger and that monster in front of him looked like a good candidate.

“You, being of darkness, give my friends back!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sometimes I thing this looks like a Sokai/Soriku love triangle fic. Don't worry, this three kids love each other very much, but they share a only braincell too, sadly.
> 
> -We finally out of Destiny Island and closer to see Riku traveling through Disney Worlds (One of the main reason why i'm writing this aside for my obsesion for roleswap aus and my sorikai needs) 
> 
> -I really hate the scene where Kairi proposes leave without Riku. I was about take it out but I used it like angst/drama fuel instant, yay. I say it again, I love Kairi.
> 
> -My plans with this is update the sunday (And for sunday I'm saying about sunday 1 am in Chile timezone, since my biological clock is like a cat one), Monday at the latest. 
> 
> -My tumblr is: Joshy-chan, in case you want ask things about this AU.
> 
> See you next week.


	3. Chapter 3: In You And I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku is an angry boy.  
> And some FF characters, yeah...

Far from the islands that fell in darkness, three figures walked through the quiet streets of Traverse Town. Under the orders of King Mickey, who given his loyal friends Donald Duck and Goofy an important mission before drive away to the unknown. Now they were here looking for a man called “Leon”, just like the King said in his letter. 

In some moment, Goofy noticed something weird upon in the sky. He looks upside and when he realized what it was all the alarms went on.

“Look, a star’s goin’ out!” And indeed, up in the starry sky, a sole star faded.

Another world lost in darkness. 

They needed to hurry up.

Too worried were the both for that warning sign from the sky that they did not see how the dog that accompanied them slunk silently into an alley.

 

* * *

 

He felt something in his check. 

Something… warm and wet soaked his face. He struggled briefly against the unconsciousness until that something moody the corner of his mouth, making him stand up immediately.

“Sora what the hell?!” he screamed dismayed until realizing that actually wasn't his childhood friend but a big yellow dog. He didn't even have time to wonder where the dog came from before the memories of the storm hit him again.a

Darkness. Destruction. Kairi being taken by darkness. Sora fading in front of him. 

And now he was in a place that he didn’t recognize at all. Sora and Kairiwhere lost and now he was too. 

Suddenly the dog ran out of the alley and Riku, with nothing better to do, followed him.

Once out of the alley he lost sight of the dog. That wasn't a problem to him, not like he could ask an animal for directions anyway. He needed to find someone. An adult probably would know what was happening better than him, the adults always knew a little more than the childrens, or at least in the Islands was in that way. 

Look for an adult was his best option. Riku decided to look inside the Accessory Shop that was in the alley entrance.

“Hey there, how can I... Aw, it’s only a kid” Inside the shop was a brawny blond man, the shop dependent probably. 

“I’m not a kid. I'm 15, basically a teenager” Refuted Riku, even though that was actually a little childish. 

“Okay, okay, simmer down. Have you a name, basically a teenager?”

Riku glare at the man, obviously he was teasing him. But he was here to ask for help, so he should try to be polite with the man, not retaliate with him.

“Riku. And yours?”

“The name is Cid. So Riku, You lost or something?” 

“No, well something like that” Riku's pride wouldn't let him accept that he was completely lost, at least out loud “There was a storm on the island where he lived and some creatures attacked us. I lost my two friends, Kairi and Sora before faint and wake up here” That was the summarized version, Cid wouldn't believe him if he told him that Kairi had been swallowed by darkness. Or that Sora just faded in front of him. Or that he fought with a giant monster before being swallowed by a black hole himself. “I'm looking for them, had you see them? And Where are we?”

“Kiddo, slow down” Said Cid after hearing Riku's story “No, I haven't seen your friends. And you're in Traverse Town”

“Traverse Town? So I´m in another world…” The knowledge that would have brought him great joy before now felt empty. Yes, he was in the outside world now, he got what he wanted but at what cost. 

Destiny Islands were destroyed. Sora and Kairi were missing.

“Anyway... Not sure what happened with your island.”

“I get it, thanks for the information Cid” Riku thanked as he headed to the exit.

“Well, good luck with whatever it is you’re doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me.”

“I'll keep it in mind” Riku said and after that, he went out into the street.

 

* * *

 

After talking with some people on the street, he learned that he was in District 1, the only safe one. The same dark monster that attacked his Island seemed had taken control of the Districts 2 and 3 of the town. 

His common sense told him to stay in the first district and keep himself out of trouble. 

But he had to find Sora and Kairi. So he walked to District 2.

When he opened the doors he saw something he wished he had not seen. A man was being attacked by one of those dark creatures and when he fell to the ground something bright was torn from his chest. The body of the man together and expression of horror vanished slowly, while the bright thing became in little dark dummies with armor that just teleported away. From the ground appeared the little ants that he saw during the fall of his homeworld, seeing them again make him felt furious. 

He called his Keyblade and began to beat them senseless until he calmed down and after that fight with a better strategy and self-care. While the enemies were many, they were not strong, so he could explore the district without much trouble.

Sadly, there was no sight of Kairi or Sora. 

After wandering for at least an hour through District 2 he came to the conclusion that there was nothing of his interest. He felt a little tired, but all those creatures that he annihilated served him to get used to his new hilt.

But now I had no idea what to do, just destroy those things wouldn't lead him anywhere. The only idea he had was go with Cid, mainly because he was the only adult here he knew.

“They’ll come at you out of nowhere.” Or that would have he done if that man had not interfered. Was an adult man, dressed mainly in black leather. His hair was brown and spiky, reminding him a little to Sora.

“Who are you?” Riku asked to the unknown men. 

“And they’ll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade” The man continued his speech without bothering to answer Riku's question, maybe don't even listening to him. “But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?” The man asked himself aloud while pressing his forehead.

“I'm not a kid!” Riku replied, angry. 

“Never mind. Now, let’s see that Keyblade.” 

Ignoring the atmosphere of hostility between them, the man began to approach Riku slowly and with an outstretched hand, ready to just go and snatch the keyblade from his hands. In response, Riku put himself in a defensive position, ready to attack the man.

“Stay away!”

“All right, then have it your way” Then, the man proceeds to draw his sword, a large and silver sword.

Without another warning, a fireball hit Riku and left him confused at first. The man approach to him quickly, ready to strike another hit over the boy and end the battle as soon as possible. But Riku wasn’t losing this fight that easily. 

Riku reflexes were fast enough to block the hit, the man hesitated for a second, surprised by the ability of the boy. Riku used the man's doubt in his favor, ran away from the man in an attempt to recover and think a better way to face this enemy. But that man seemed determined to catch him, Riku barely had time to drink a potion to recover his energy before had to go back to the fight. 

Riku was slightly faster than the man, so he tried to attack him with a combo of hits that did nothing but push the man back without really causing damage. Before Riku could even panic over this the man's sword hits him, throwing him at least one meter. 

He tried to recover and run but other fireball hits him ant that left him out of combat. 

He heard steps approaching, a woman voice saying things he couldn't understand. But before fall unconscientious all his attention was taken by a bright figure and those unmistakable eyes blue as the sky.

“So...ra...”

 

* * *

 

“...u... ku... iku”

“Come on Riku, you had to wake up” Sora… That was Sora's voice “The lazy one here is me, not you”

Sora was here, with him. Safe and sound.

“Sora…” Riku muttered weakly “You´re here. I looked for you everywhere”

“I know. Don't worry. I'm here, on your side” 

“Sora” His eyes began to open, but the only thing he saw was a girl with black hair and eyes smiling at him. 

“Sora? I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie” the girl announced with a big smile “I think you might have overdone it, Squall. He is hallucinating” The girl looked to the corner, where the same guy that attacked him earlier was, with a stoic expression.

“That’s Leon.” He said. 

Riku gave to Leon a bad look, but his attention was quickly redirected to something that was near to the man.

“The Keyblade…” 

“Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that’s how they were tracking you” explained the black-haired girl while she walked the Leon, giving Riku some space. 

“It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won’t work for long” Continue Leon while wielding the keyblade  ”Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one” with a spark, the blade faded from the man's hands to appears again in Riku's. Riku gasp, that was really unexpected.

“Well, I suppose beggars can’t be choosers.” Complain the adult man. Riku frown at Leon, he wasn't tolerating him to spoke badly of him.

“What’s going on here?” Riku asked, losing his patience. 

Yuffie and Leon looked at each other, analyzing if it was a good idea to tell this kid what was actually happening. 

“Well, the first thing you need to know is there are many worlds aside from this town” Inform Leon, even if it was something that Riku already knew. 

“Yes, I know that. One of my friends, Kairi, came from another world” Thinking in Kairi and the way he arrived to Traverse Town. Maybe she arrived to Destiny Islands in the same way and for the same motive. Kairi's homeworld fell to darkness, and she was dragged to the shore where he and Sora found her, many years ago. 

“It's supposed to be a secret” Yuffie said, walk to the bed and took seat next to him “But with all those worlds falling in darkness by the heartless now is an open secret, at least in Traverse Town” 

“ Heartless… the dark creatures” Mutters Riku, clenching his fists with anger.

“Those without hearts” Leon walk until being in front him, still with his arms crossed on his chest.

“The darkness in people’s hearts, that’s what attracts them” 

“And there is darkness within every heart” Leon complemented Yuffie's phrase, staring at Riku.

“Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?” Yuffie asked suddenly, directing her gaze to Riku, just like Leon.

“Never in my life.” Replied Riku, between surprised and annoyed for the change of subject.

“He was a wise man who studied the Heartless. But now he is missing and his investigation scattered on different worlds” Leon explained.

“But maybe the key the find those reports and save the worlds from darkness is in… well, the key” Yuffie said, quite more optimistic, pointing to the Keyblade. 

“My keyblade?” 

“Exactly” 

“The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade” Leon went to the door and leaned on it again, trying to convey a disinterested look. “That’s why they’ll keep coming after you no matter what”

“So they can come if they want, I'll be ready” Riku proclaimed, with a glint of defiance in his eyes and a confident smile. If those heartless feared the Keyblade, Riku would give them another reason to fear.

Leon looked at him with an honest and proud smile. “The Keyblade chooses well after all.” 

There was silence between the three. None of them had anything more to say about the heartless or the keyblade or that man Ansem. Just silence. 

Riku sighed with melancholy. He had just learned that he was a kind of chosen one destined to save worlds from darkness, but the way he failed in to save his own home and protect the two more important persons for him made him wonder if he really could with this duty.

But he has to do it, or at least try. 

“Kairi, Sora, just wait a little more” 

“Leon!” Yuffie screamed, pointing to a heartless that materialized in the middle of the room.

“Yuffie, Go!” Exclaimed Leon brandishing his sword ready to attack the invader, while Yuffie ran to the next room. 

Riku heard a rumble in the other room, the sound of something being slammed when the door opened, but he chose to ignore it. He had more important things on his hands at this time. As Leon had previously done, Riku brandishing the keyblade he put himself in position, ready for the battle. 

“Riku, Let's Go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This chapter in a nutshell:  
> Riku: Today I lost my two dear friends, Sora and Kairi.  
> Sora: Stop telling everyone I'm dead.  
> Riku: Sometimes I can still hear his voice.  
> Actually not but I can dream.
> 
> -I know nothing about Final Fantasy and its characters, sorry.
> 
> -Narrate battle is hard. I have no other options but get used to it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Chosen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku gets adopted.  
> Kairi needs call the social services.

 “Don’t bother with the small fry” Said Leon once they were outside with a group of heartless in front of them. This time were the same creatures that he saw with the man in the entrance of the district “Find the leader”

“Where is their leader?”

“They seem to come from District 3” Leon toke a combat posture, keeping the heartless away from Riku “Go take a look, leave this ones to me.”

“Roger” that said, Riku ran trying to remember any entrance to the district he could see before, but that train of thought was interrupted when one of those new heartless attacked him from the back.

He called the Keyblade. Just ignore "The fry" wasn't an option anymore.

 

* * *

 

And there were the reckless Royal Mage and Royal Captain, following a teenager running around with a giant key while slamming dark creatures with bulging eyes. The top priority mission that their King gave to them before going to a probably deadly mission without telling anyone where.

They would have a serious conversation with Mickey once all this end.

"Gowrsh" Goofy exclaimed when faced face to face with those tiny beasts "Are those the heartless guys?"

"Let's go get them, Goofy!" Donald went front fearlessly front of his friend, ready to fight with these aberrations of nature.

And after a big explosion, they were thrown away in the air. 

 

* * *

 

After wondering and fight with heartless for a while he arrived at the entry of District 3. 

He ran to the plaza of the district and then he heard a big explosion behind him along with a pair of screams. His most basic instinct and his self-preservation scream to him run fast as possible as a normal reaction to danger.

Buts he wasn't fast enough to dodge the two falling bodies that landed on him. And now he was lying on the ground with two beings crushing him.

"The key!" scream the two upside him with cheerfulness. Riku moved uncomfortably but the other two looked ignore his struggle to get free. He sight, resigned.

Or that was until a big wall forge from nothing and block all possible escape route while a group of heartless appeared around them, ready to attack.

The trio got up immediately, the three with their weapons ready for the fight.

"Don't get on the way!" Scream Riku before jump to the battle, hitting heartless left to right. 

He didn't have an idea from were that people come from and he didn't care neither. As long as they don’t interfere at least. 

He felt danger from his back, a heartless about to attack his blind spot, but before he could do nothing a fireball hit the monster and thrown it away from him.

"You say?..." said the… duck? With a snarky look. From his side he watched to other, a kind of dog, hitting heartless with his shield.

He didn't have the time to think about that.

Riku had to admit that he was wrong with these two dudes. Three people working together makes a lot of easy eradicate the heartless from the area. That time of relax was used to Riku to analyze his two companions. They actually were a pair of anthropomorphic and talking duck and dog.

That wasn't the most strange thing he faces today anyway.

A metallic sound resonance break the silence and armor pieces fell to the sky. The pieces swarmed frantically in the middle of the plaza until they came to put together a giant heartless.

Riku analyzed the situation and his options quickly. The core of the heartless probably was in its torso, if he manages to cause enough damage in that area he could end with this enemy. But the heartless seemed aware of this weak spot and employed its extremities to protect it from attacks.

He should destroy the extremities first then. 

His two unexpected allies realized that too and they focused their attention on the left foot. The dog handled it well while the "Duck" seemed had problems with the heartless. 

Riku focused his attention on the right foot. Wielding his Keyblade he ran to his objective, but the giant heartless had other plans with him. 

Suddenly, the heartless spun around its axis, hitting and throwing away the trio with its claws. But that wasn’t enough to finish them. Riku achieved a landing that allowed him to return to combat in no time. He threw himself at the enemy and quickly delivered a series of blows, without giving time to react. The others didn’t take long to follow him. The duck invoked elemental magic to keep the heartless at bay, while the dog uses his own strength to push the foe or threw his shield time by time.

Their joint effort destroyed the heartless extremities leaving just the torso.

Riku jumped to hit the final blow, cracking the last piece of armor.

Once broken the shell a light emanated from within the Heartless and a heart came out from inside. The Heart slowly rose to heaven while vanishing along with the remains of heartless.

Riku looked how the pieces disappear, knowing that this just was one of the first fights about to come.

 

* * *

 

When she woke up, was lying on the ground. 

The first thing she heard when she regained her conscience was the constant sound of the waterfall and the only thing her eyes saw was blue rocks everywhere. 

"Where… am I?" ask to herself, but with the deafening sound of the waterfall she was unable to hear even her own voice "What is this place?" Everything around her felt… familiar, oddly familiar but wrong at the same time.

How she ended here? What happened?

"Sora! Riku!" She called, but even her desperate screams were silenced by the sound of the water. 

The boys weren't with her, even though she remembered she was with them before... 

"No…" the memory of what she did strike her mercilessly. 

She did it. She opened the door and her world, her home, fell on darkness because of her. 

Everything she once had was lost. 

Everyone she once knew was probably death.

She was alone, lost and afraid. The only thing she could do was hug herself, feeling the warm tears rolls from her face to the ground. 

Some meters away from her, a black-dressed tall woman watched carefully at her. That girl called her attention since she arrive from that black hole. Even with her obvious fear to darkness, she may be useful for her schemes. 

 

* * *

 

"We did it, we found the key" celebrated the 'duck' looking direct to Riku.

"The key? You mean the keyblade"

"Yes, we were looking for the Keyblade and its chosen, and we found you both" explain the 'dog'

"Its chosen?" asked Riku, still not used to had become an important person by one day to another. Looks like that hunch about something bigger waiting for him outside Destiny Islands was true after all. 

"The keyblade chooses its master, and the keyblade has chosen you, Riku." Interrupt Yuffie, accompanied by Leon and another brown-haired girl, they were probably alerted by the commotion produced by the battle against 'The boss'.

"They too have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade" continue Leon with his arms crossed in his chest and his usual neutral expression.

"Hey, why you don't come with us?" Offer the ´dog´, at the attent look of the white bird "We can go other worlds with our vessel" 

"I… I don't know" replied Riku, looking down with a sight" I need find Sora and Kairi, they are my priority"

"Well… maybe they're in other world" added the ‘duck’ calling Riku´s attention immediately. 

"Are you sure?" Asked the tall one tho the other low, trying to be sneaky but failing miserably. 

"Who knows?" replied the other, disinterested "But we need him to come with us to help us find the king" continued, pointing to Riku. 

Riku frowned. He didn't like the idea of being used. But without them, he would get trapped in Traverse Town and the duck could be right. If Sora or Kairi were in other worlds he had to found them.

He was the oldest after all. His job always was keeping them safe. 

"Go with them" encouraged Leon from behind "Especially if you want to find your friends" 

"It's not like I have another option" Sigh Riku has a response, trying to get used to the idea of travel with this duo.

"Oh come on…" Said the duck noticing his melancholy expression "If you want come with us and find your friends you can't have that sad face" 

"Yeah! You gotta look funny, like us!" Added the dog, getting to close to the face of his feathered friend, making him feel notoriously uncomfortable.

"This boat road on happy faces" Ended finally the duck, throwing away his friend's face casually, actually making him lose the balance and fell. 

"Happy?"

After all the things that happened how can they pretend that he could be happy. He lost literally everything in a blink of an eye.

It could be unfair, he being happy when his homeworld was destroyed, when Sora and Kairi were in who knows where, maybe in mortal danger. 

_Don't blame yourself for things you can't control._

_I don't want to see you sad. Not because of me. Kairi neither would._

But… Sora and Kairi would be mad with him for think in that way.

"Ok, let's do this." Riku smiled, with a bright determination reflected in his eyes.

Everyone around seemed glad to see the boy with a better mood, especially the both anthropomorphic animals.

“But first” Say the duck “My name is Donald”

“I’m Goofy” continue the dog.

“Call me Riku” 

“And I’m Jiminy Cricket at your service” a small green bug jump from Goofy's gear and Riku scream was lauder that he would like to admit.

“I apologize for scared you young man” Apologized the cricket, seemed really regretful.

“It was nothing, don't worry” Say Riku trying to chill out. 

“Jiminy is our royal chronicler” Explain Goofy.

“My duty is register your adventures in my journal, Queen Minnie orders” Continue Jiminy, notoriously proud of the role he had been given to him. 

“Oh, I see” First a King and now a Queen, from where these people come from?"

“I see big adventures coming their way” Jiminy said looking up the sky.

“Well, we'll have to be ready” Riku crossed his arms. He still a little unsure of this journey, but he needed find Sora and Kairi.

“To the Gummi Ship” Exclaimed Donald with determination, pointing the sky to the infinite. To those worlds waiting for them.

“The what?”

 

* * *

 

The Gummi-ship, like Donald and Goofy called their vessel, was a really simple ship, and a little ugly to be honest. But fulfilled its function very well. 

And was actually easy to drive, just with a few indications from Donald and Goofy he was able to use the Gummi Ship without problems.

Riku decided let himself enjoy this ride. He was still worried for Sora and Kairi and found them was still his high priority. But he couldn't let their absence affect his mood, no since the ship actually worked with happy faces.

He could focus on look for them once they reach the destination world.

In the distance he was able to see that they were approaching to a new world. Donald gave him directions on how to land and he obeyed. Goofy meanwhile looked at the world inquisitively.

“You know which world is this Jiminy?” He asked to the cricket in his shoulder.

“If I'm not wrong, this world is Wonderland.” replied Jiminy analyzing the world front of them.

Riku looked at the world too, with determination and decision on his eyes. Among thousands of worlds, the probabilities they were here were few, but a simple statistic would not pull him back.

Something inside him tell that he was on the right path to find them. So he from now on he should just keep moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I love/hate this chapter. Like, was being impossible to finish and I was getting frustrated with it (actually, I just finished it and probably had a few errors because of that) but once finished I liked it.  
> -We finally see Riku interact with Donald and Goofy (and Jiminy), now they have a bratty teenager son to care about.  
> -We getting a Disney World in the next chapter and I'm already excited for it.  
> -I changed the rating of the fic because I don't think be able to maintain a moderate language, and I want have Riku and maybe other characters saying "fuck" in some point.
> 
> Next Chapter: A little too late.


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku is done with Disney Bullshit, part 1: Ace Attorney edition.

The fall was constant and slow, somehow. He didn't feel panic, was like something were preparing them for the landing. Alongside he saw Goofy too relaxing, almost sleeping. He wanted do something similar, but one part of him was constantly telling him that he had to be ready to land.

Once in the ground he and Donald achieve a perfect landing while Goofy, after squirm a little, fell face down on the ground. Riku couldn't help but laugh a little before going to help his partner to stand. 

Or that he would have done if weren't for a little rabbit that ran desperately in front of Goofy.

“Oh, my fur and whisker! I'm late, I’m late, I’m late”

Actually, wasn't a 'normal' rabbit, he wore a fancy red suit and hold a giant clock in his… feet. And was really anxious for being late to some important meeting, just like his constant muttering expresses.

“I’m late! The Queen, She’ll have my head for sure!” And then, the white rabbit run for some doors, getting out of sight.

“Ok…” began Riku after an awkward silence “That was… interesting”

Goofy looked at the doors for a second before talking.

“Maybe we should follow him” he proposed.

“Why?” asked Donald with an inquisitive looking. Riku felt the same, didn't saw the point in following that rabbit.

“He mentioned a Queen. If something strange is happening in this world she sure knows.” rationalize Goofy.

“Make sense to me” Riku felt okay with the plan “Let’s do it”

Wasn't like the had better options aside from that.

 

* * *

 

“He is not here” Riku said once the three arrive to a little room “Where he could go?”

Besides to be small the room was almost empty too. The only things here were a door, a bed, and a smokestack. Something in the bed bugged Riku a little, but he could take care of it later.  

“Look, there is a door” point Goofy. 

“It's too small” Riku said while approaching to door “He was little, but not that little”

“No, you’re simply too big” Said the door. Well, the knob of the door actually.

And our three heroes gasped for the surprise of witnessing a talking door

“It talks!” exclaimed Donald still incredulous to the event.

“Must you be so loud” complained while yawning “You woke me up” 

The knob looked more interested in continue with its nap that the three visitors. The knob started to fall asleep again.

“Wait” said Riku, waking it again “You know how we can get small?” 

“Why don't you try with the bottle?...” answered with a sleepy and disinterested tone “Over there” once said that a smoke explosion occurred in the middle of the room and a table appeared from it. Over the table were two little bottles.

The knob fell asleep again, but at least they had a way to grow little.

“Well, that’s easy” Donald walked toward the table.

“Let's do it” Goofy followed up his feathered friend.

Yes, they had the way to grow little now but...

“Uhm…” Riku hesitated a little.

“Something wrong?” Goofy notice this strange behavior in his young companion and asked softly and patiently.

Wasn't just Riku questioning how safely was drink those bottles with who knows what inside, but the fact that the knob was sleeping again and he didn't think it would take well be awakened again. 

"Maybe there is another entry" thought Riku while analyzing the room again. And then he remembered had seen something strange in the bed.

“I have to do something first” Said Riku before ran to the bed, front the expectant and confused look of Donald and Goofy.

He walked to the bed and just took a little push to make it explode in a smock screen and get embedded in the wall, revealing a little hole.

Satisfied with this, Riku walked slowly to his companions and to the table.

"Well, let's do this" announced Riku taking the bottle with the 'small' label and drink it, ignoring the voice of reason that said it would be a bad idea. 

Donald and Goofy followed his example and know they were over the table, with a new, small, size.

They jump out of the table and once they touch the floor an already know grunts put them on alert.

"Riku!" Scream Donald, while invoked a fireball to face the heartless.

Riku called at his keyblade and prepared himself to the combat 

"Roger!" Riku scream and joined the fray. 

 

* * *

 

Behind the hole was a hedge maze, Riku quickly noticed a heart theme in the entire place. They were crossing a heart-shaped tunnel and front of them were a kind of “Cards knights”, just giant cards armed with axes and spears. 

Without being asked the knight moved and let them see what was happening in the middle of the maze. In the center, a scenario was set up for a trial. A black-haired big woman dressed in red and black was sitting in the judge's place. On the other hand, a little blondie girl in a blue and white dress was standing up as the accused in this trial. 

The same white rabbit they saw in the entrance quickly climbed the stairs of a watchtower, once on top he blew a trumpet, calling the attention of the entire audience.

“Court is now in session!” announced the rabbit, beginning the trial.

"I’m on trial? But why?” asked innocently the little girl. 

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!” the rabbit ignored that question to give the floor to who apparently was the authority in this world, The Queen of Hearts. 

Find the Queen of this world was easiest tan Riku expected, with a bit of luck they could get to talk to her after the trial and then warn her of the danger that lurked her world.

“This girl is the culprit.” The Queen began solemnly “There’s no doubt about it. And the reason is… because I say so, that's why!” The woman shouted with a rage that, given the lack of context, made her look like a crazy woman, or maybe this woman was actually crazy.

“Oh, great” Riku thought to himself “This Queen is incompetent.” 

“That is so unfair” protested the accused girl and Riku couldn’t help but agree.

“Well, have you anything to say in your defense?”

“Of course! I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong!” This time was the blondie's turn to talk “You may be queen, but I’m afraid that doesn’t give you the right to be so… so mean” Between surprise and shock, Riku had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

But guessing the Queen's temper, Riku prepared himself to intervene for that girl.

“Silence!” Shouted the Queen, even angrier than before. Everyone in the trial were tense, Riku was sure that the White Rabbit was about to have a panic attack. “You dare defy me?” 

“Where are you going?” Donald said as he held his arm to keep him in place. Riku was not even aware that he had been about to rush to trial, his body moved without giving him time to think. 

Was something natural in him, he was always a protective person, especially around Sora and Kairi. And something about this blondie girl -maybe that innocent insolence- do nothing but remind him of them. So even if it was an unknown girl he was willing to protect her, especially with this injustice in which she was being the victim. 

“The ‘Queen’ is a tyrant.” replied Riku, “We have to do something. That girl is in danger.”

“I know but…” Donald looked worried about the girl just like Riku, but the idea of intervening seemed to complex him. 

“We outsiders” pointed Goofy “so wouldn’t that be muddlin-”

“Meddling!”  quickly correct the duck.

“Oh yeah, and that’s against the rules.” 

Riku knew that, they already explained to him that they should not intervene in the normal course of events in the worlds they visit unless those events were caused by heartless or other externals forces. Everything to preserve a 'world order' that really wasn’t of Riku’s interest but was forced to obey.

“The court finds the defendant…”The queen began with the judgment “Guilty as charged!”

Riku clenched his fists, frustrated and resigned by the situation.

“For the crimes of assault and attempted theft my heart…” that… a simple girl couldn't do that,  which means…

“The heartless” scream Donald but his voice was suffocated by the Queen dictating the punishment to give after the judgment.

“Off with her head!” 

“No! No! Oh, please!” Cried the girl, terrified by what would be her fate. 

“Wait!”

“Who are you?” asked the Queen of hearts while looked at Riku from head to toe judge fully “How dare you interfere in my court?”

Even if Riku didn’t have the highest respect towards this woman if he wanted her to spare that girl's life and left them to look for the heartless he had to try to win her favor. So...

“My apologies, your majesty.” Said Riku in the most polite way possible, even if was something totally strange to him “But you have to know, this girl is innocent”

“Have you any proof?” asked the Queen, not convinced but a little calmer than a moment ago.

“Uh…” Riku hesitated a moment “The real culprit escaped when we were about caught him, your grace. If you, your highness, with your bright mercy could give us a little more time, we swear to find the one dared try to hurt our magnificent Queen” honestly, Riku felt ridiculous, but at least the Queen seemed pleased with this treatment. 

“Well, I’ll give you the time. But the girl stay with us.” quieter, the queen agreed to postpone the trial “Bring me evidence of Alice’s innocence”

After nodding, Riku walked to Alice who was being escorted by some guards.

“Who are you?” she asked quietly, interested in knowing the name of her savior. 

“My name is Riku” 

“I’m Goofy and there’s Donald” 

Once the trio introduced themselves she smiles a little. 

“Pleased to meet you and thank for defended me” she thanked “Though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I’m sorry you got mixed in this nonsense” 

“Don’t apologize, this wasn’t your fault”  Riku reassured her “We’ll prove your innocence cause that is the right thing to do”

“Thank you, Riku.” Thanked again Alice.

And Riku deliberately ignored the blush in her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

“That was magnificent” an annoying and cloying voice resounded in the quiet forest.“ you really have a gift to coaxing.”

The trio shouted and drew their weapons to defend themselves against this invincible enemy. But instant of a dangerous monster or a group of heartless they faced a…

Purple floating cat head.

“What the fu-?”

“Lenguaje!” Donald cut the sentence before Riku could finish it.

The head danced in the air around them for a while until perch on a nearby stump. Swung a little and then a headless cat body appeared, balancing on the head like a circus ball.

“Oh, poor Alice” mourn the head “Soon to lose her head and she’s not guilty of a thing!” that said, the cat proceeded to put his head in its place

“Then, you know who is the culprit.” charged Riku against the cat, with an angry look. 

“Maybe I do, maybe not. The Cheshire Cat has all the answers” Riku noticed quickly that this fuzzball wasn't giving the situation a corresponding importance “but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness” 

After saying that, Cheshire faded slowly. 

“Wait!” Shouted Riku, but nobody answered “Stupid cat” 

Between the Mad Queen and this weirdo, Riku was on nerves. 

“They’ve already left the forest” Cheshire talk again, his voice resonated through the forest “But you had been so mean, I won’t tell you which exit. Although, if you say sorry may I give you a hint” 

An awkward silent set, Donald and Goofy look at Riku waiting for what he would do next. Meanwhile, he looked at where Cheshire was a moment ago, a pink blush growing in his face.

“I'm… sorry.” 

A new silence set, maybe was Cheshire enjoying the boy’s misery. 

“There are four pieces of evidence in all, three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all.” Finally, the cat speak. 

“Should we trust him?” Donald questioned, asking the question that neither Riku nor Goofy had dared.

“To trust or not trust? I trust you’ll decide!” Cheshire appeared again to respond, just to disappear again.

 

* * *

 

“What we have?” asked Riku to Jiminy once they take care of the heartless in the area. He was sure about had collected all the evidence that Cheshire indicated, but better be sure.

“Well” murmured Jiminy while checking the inventory “We have footprints, an antenna, stench and clan marks.” 

“Are you sure this will be enough to help Alice.” asked Goofy. 

“I don’t know. Everything depends on the Queen, she convinced herself that Alice is the culprit, then no evidence will convince her otherwise.” ponder Riku “For now we playing her game.” 

“I see you're a smart child” Cheshire appeared near to Riku, making him jump out of fright. “You right, all is in the Queen's hands.”

“And that means?” asked Donald.

“That means that maybe our evidence would not be enough.” Jiminy touched his chin thoughtful “What we do then?”

“We can try to show her that the heartless are the true threat” Said Goofy this time. 

“She will not hear us… unless” Riku had an idea. Was something dangerous, but he trusted in Donald, Goofy and the Queen’s guards abilities, without counting his own. 

He sneaked towards the cat and murmured his plan in his ear. Cheshire listened intently, making exaggerated sounds of surprise and excitement time by time. 

“That sounds like so much fun” said Cheshire mischievously “I can help with that.” and the cat disappeared, again, while laughing. 

“What are you planning Riku?” asked Jiminy, a little worried.

“I’ll explain it on the way” replayed Riku walking to the tunnel that led to the maze “But trust me, I know what I'm doing” 

Donald and Goofy looked at each other, they both had a bad feeling about this, especially knowing that the plan was crazy enough to be of the taste of that weird cat. But Riku was confident with his plan, so they chose trust in him. 

In the way, Riku explained the plan to them. It was crazy and risky as they expected, but the boy promised that was just a ‘Plan B’, a plan that would only be executed in case the trial don’t go in their favor. In the end, they agree with the plan. 

“Are you ready to present the evidence to the Queen?” asked one of the guards once he saw them walk to the court. 

“Yes, we ready” claimed Riku. The guard escorted them to the podiums, Riku was left in the one directly in front of the Queen. Donald and Goofy were left in the podium near to Alice's jail. He didn't plan that, but that would be useful.   

“Now show me what you found” exclaimed the queen, and as she wished four gift boxes appear. “Well, that’s certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence” 

That said, a fifth box appeared. The boxes come together and mixed. Riku sweat cold, he didn’t know anymore which one was his evidence and what was the Queen one.

“Checking all five would only be a waste of time” said the Queen “All right, then. Chose the one you wish to present. I’ll decide who is guilty based on that evidence.”

If it wasn’t for the plan B, Riku would have panicked. There was no way he would know what was each evidence. But he already anticipated this dirty move. Now he only had to trust that Cheshire would do his part.

He walked to one of the boxes without think so much, the box he chose wouldn't actually matter. When the box opened, a heartless appear and swing a little before vanish.  

“What in the world is that?” Shouted the Queen, really angry. 

“That’s a heartless, your highness” explained Riku “The lure trough worlds trying to steal people heart” 

The Queen growl, her face took a red tone by the anger. 

“Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guil-” before she could finish the sentence a group of heartless, shadows and soldiers mainly, appear in the court.

Everyone in the court freeze, then realized that they had to fight the heartless.

“Guards, attack” order the Queen. Riku saw in his foresight how Donald and Goofy jump to Alice Jail, protecting her from the heartless. 

The battle wasn’t actually a big deal. The heartless were weak and didn’t cause a problem to the trio or the guards. The only worrying moment was when one of the heartless sneak close to the Queen and scared her, but Riku was fast enough to destroy the creature before the situation goes higher. 

After a few minutes, there was no sight of heartless in the court. 

“That things were the ones that attacked me” Shout the Queen “Out with their heads, all of them!” 

“That means Alice is innocent” The Queen look at Riku with a judge look. Maybe was too soon to sing victory. 

“If you said so...” unlike Riku thought, the Queen freed Alice “Get out of my sight before I change my mind”

Without saying anything, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Alice left the maze, walking through the Lotus Forest.

Once in the forest one of the flowers open, spitting a rock that fell near to them. Over the rock, Cheshire materialized himself. 

“I see, you proved little Alice as innocent” 

“Yeah… Something like that.” Riku hesitated a little, leaving his pride aside to say the next thing  “We wouldn't do that without your help, so thank you” 

“Is good to see, the little hero knows about humility. Because of that, I’ll give you a hint” Cheshire wink at Riku “The shadows that you hunt, they want to steal the light of the worlds. Seven lights, to be exact. Who knows, maybe one of the lights you’re looking for is one of the lights they seek”

“What?” But the cat faded, once more, leaving Riku with more questions than answers. 

“Step deeper in the forest to the dessert garden” indicated the bodiless voice of the cat “You Might found shadows in the upside-down room”

“He helped in trial?” Alice soft voice break the silence “I mean, I didn't see him during the trial. What did he do?” 

“He drew the heart… those black creatures to the trial. The idea was show to the Queen the true enemy she should care about, not a little girl she decided judge cause she ‘Say so’”  explain Riku.

“I see… but don’t was that dangerous” 

“Those were the weak ones, we didn’t want anyone get hurt” 

Satisfied with that answer, Alice stop asking. 

And the group delved in the forest, following Cheshire indications. 

 

* * *

 

By following Cheshire indications the group arrived to the Room with the talking knob. Even with all the heartless in the way and the fact that they had to protect Alice all the way getting there wasn’t difficult.

Cheshire was over the table in the middle of the room, waiting for them. 

“The shadows should be here soon” warned the cat “Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad” 

From the roof, a giant and colorful heartless fell. Its arms and legs were thin and the head was large and move from side to side. During the commotion, Cheshire move to Alice's shoulder and then the both disappear. Riku didn’t have time to focus on that, he had to end with this heartless first. 

Riku thought for a moment in use the ‘big’ potion, but soon he realized that it was easier dodge the Trickmaster attacks in his current size. 

Taking advantage of his size and using the furniture in the room as platforms were able to hit the heartless in its weak point.

At its most desperate moment the heartless attack with fireballs. One of those fireballs left Donald out of combat but Riku and Goofy endure and continue with the fight. 

Riku jumped to the table and threw himself towards the heartless to strike the last blow. The Trickmaster drummed, its thin legs could no longer bear his weight, and then fell. Faded slowly while the calm return to the room. 

Once the danger was eradicated, Cheshire and Alice returned to the room. Riku and Goofy by the other hand help Donald to stand. 

“What a racket…” complain the knob, somnolent. Yawn exaggeratedly letting them see the inside of its mouth-keyhole. Inside it was… another keyhole. 

The Keyblade reacted to this keyhole, shine and moved alone, forcing Riku to point towards it. 

A bolt shot from the keyblade to the keyhole, forcing it to consume itself. 

Nobody said anything for a moment, everyone trying to decipher what just happened. 

“What was that.” Ask Donald.

“Sounded like something closed” Pointed Alice. 

Then, a little green block fell from the knob. Goofy and Donald called it a “Gummi” and talk about left it in the Gummi Ship.

That means it was time to left this world. 

“I guess this is goodbye” Said Riku to Alice “You have a way to go back to your home”

“Don’t worry” Cheshire appeared between them “Thak to you, Little Alice now will be able to go home safe and sound” Riku and Alice were glad to hear that.

“I would like to know you more, but I’m glad to go back to home.” said Alice “It's weird you know, this morning I complained about how boring was my life, now I wouldn’t change that boring life for anything” she laughed softly, a little embarrassed. 

“I understand that feeling. I feel the same actually”  Until a few hours ago, just the idea of miss the life and routine on Destiny Islands was ridiculous to Riku. Now… a part of him wanted this all be just a bad dream, wanted to wake up and be in his house, knowing that Sora and Kairi were safe and sounds in theirs. 

_Was this all for real or not?_

“But now all is over.”

“For you at least, I have-”

“Find the light you lost” Alice interrupt him “Good luck with that. Although I doubt you need it”

“Thank you.” It felt good to know that someone believed in him. 

Riku never was someone social, it was difficult for him to make friends. He wasn’t like Sora, with a happy and bright personality that attracts everyone around. But Alice was someone he was happy to keep in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter was long but fun to do. (And comes a little late, sorry for that)
> 
> -Alice as been nerfed, she is not a princess of heart anymore.
> 
> -Riku's conversation with the Queen of Hearts were fun to do cause It reminds me to the Kh scene where the emperator talk about a rude young man and Sora like "That's Riku!". Liku, Riku would treated the Queen in the same way but seeing the previous scene he was like "She is already angry and I apreciatte my head, thank you"
> 
> \- Yes, Alice have a little crush on Riku bcs why not, I think it's cute.
> 
> \- Sometimes I was worried about having make Cheshire so much Out of Character but he is chaotic energy personified and investigating a bit I discovered that in the original book he was more friendly with Alice and that in ather disney adaptation he helped Alice during her trial. I don't know, that cat is weird. 
> 
> \- I want share a little of my suffering about write in english without having it like first lenguage. English, unlike spanish, don't have a polite/formal way to say "you". So in some dialogs I was panicking because I felt like they were talking with so much familiarity and wait no, its just the lenguage XD.
> 
> Next chapter: A worth Hero.


	6. Chapter 6: A Worth Hero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku is a brat.

The next world where they set down was ‘Olympus Coliseum’. They landed near to an actual Coliseum, so they decided enter and ask for direction right there.

Once inside they found a little man half-goat, which was busy decorating the place for some event. Riku walked to the satyr to ask for directions, but before he could even open his mouth the man interrupted him.  

“Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya?” Said the satyr without look at Riku “Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place for the games”

Seemed that the satyr wouldn’t listen to him for being concentrated in the decorations, Riku decided to do the request of the man. It wouldn't be difficult, he thought at first. 

He was wrong. The pedestal was too heavy. He tried for a whole minute front the watchful eye of Donald and Goofy.

“Mmmh...” Goofy muttered looking at Riku’s worthless effort for move the pedestal “Maybe is too heavy” 

Riku ignored that and kept trying. For his pride, he will move this stupid pedestal. Although, while Riku ignored Goofy’s words, someone else heard them clearly.

“What? Too heavy?” Scream the satyr, finally looking to them “Since when have you been such a little-” 

The satyr looked directly at Donald and Goofy and they just looked back.

The three were looking to each other for a whole minute unit the sound of Riku losing the balance and falling because of the struggle to try to move the pedestal distracted them.  

“Oh, wrong guy. What’re you doing here?” Asked the goat man 

“We wanted ask for the place” Tried to justify Riku while standing up. “We’re not from here and we don’t know where are we”

The Satyr look at him, judging him and Riku couldn't help but remember the Queen of Hearts.

“You guys are in the world-famous Coliseum. Heroes only.” Explain, walking dominant towards them. 

And he kept a long time explaining how heroes from different places come to test themselves in the games, how important this was and how they weren’t qualified for this games cause ‘they weren’t heroes’.

“And I got my hands full preparing for the games, so run along, pip-squeaks.” 

“You got heroes standing right in front of you” Shout Donald.

“Yup. He’s a real hero chosen by the keyblade!” Goofy putting his hands over Riku’s shoulders, directing the attention directly to Riku. He felt a little shy because of the praises and a slight pink covered his checks.

“And we’re heroes too” Finished Donald. 

But instant of impress the man, he just laughed at their faces.

“What’s so funny?” demanded to know Donald.

“You guys aren’t heroes. If you can even move this…”

The satyr started to push the pedestal... 

“You can call yourself…” 

… and keep trying...

“A hero.” 

… and the pedestal didn’t move a millimeter.

“Okay, so it takes more than brawn.” Said trying to divert attention from the humiliation which he had been protagonist “Well, well, let’s what you can do.”

 

* * *

 

The rules were simple, he had to bust all the barrels before the time limit expire.

Wasn’t something hard, in the Islands, he always highlighted because of his speed. Sora wasn’t the only one who tried to beat him in that aspect, although he was the one who had been closer to get him. 

But it wasn’t time to think about that, he has to focus on the test. 

Destroy the barrels wasn’t hard, with a few hits with his keyblade they were destroyed without resistance and the ones he couldn’t reach were destroyed with the fire spell.

In the end, he was able to end with the test before the time out.

“That was fast” Said the goat man “You ain't bad, kid” 

“So, I’m in the games now.”

“Afraid not” simply said the satyr with no hesitation. 

“What?” 

“Two words” shouted “You guys ain’t heroes.” 

Those weren’t even two words. 

 

* * *

 

They left the Coliseum, a little upset by that old goat worlds. Who believed that man he was? Yeah, he didn’t have a long “heroic” record yet, but he fought against the monster and saved a little girl when she needed the most. Just like…

_Those old stories that Kairi told us. The prince that fought a giant dragon to free the princess from her sleeping curse or that thief that sacrifices his life for his true love's freedom. People that risk their own well being to do what they considered right._

_Not satisfy the whims of an Old Goat. You’re already a hero Riku, don’t listen to him._

“Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn’t you say?” He heard a voice behind him and tensed. The trio turned to see from where the voice came from and saw a tall man dressed in a black robe. His skin was light blue and instead of hair he had blue flames.   

“Who are you?” demanded to know Donald, distrustful from this unknown man. Riku agreed with this, something with this dude was… suspicious.

“Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Well let me guess.” laugh the man approaching to them ignoring the hostility in Donald and Riku’s look “You want to enter the games, right?” 

Riku didn’t answer that question, but doesn’t care about that. The man just walk to him and took him by the shoulder, trying to be friendly but making Riku felt uncomfortable instant. 

“Well, then, hey, get a load of this.” And then, with a little blue explosion, he made appear an entry for the Games. 

“It's that...” Riku murmured, surprised. 

“A pass for the game” Say the man, approaching the pass to him “It’s all yours”

Riku felt tempting to take the pass. Although he thought all this thing of the games was something silly and wanted to focus on find Sora, Kairi and the King. But other part of him wanted to go and win the games, not for that old goat approval but show him that was wrong to underestimate them.

But on the other hand, something inside him _was screaming_ to him to get away from the blue man. That the man was dangerous or had bad intentions. 

And Riku chooses to hear that bad feeling. 

“What’s the catch?” asked Riku, getting off the hand from his shoulder. Donald and Goofy, understanding that this man made Riku felt threatened, ran to get in between Riku and that man, ready to attack if necessary.  

“Catch? What are you talking about?” Ask the man, trying to appease the tense situation “I’m doing this with good intention.”

“Sorry, but I seriously doubt that.” Said Riku, looking at the man with notorious distrust. 

Riku noticed that the man was losing his patience. The flames slowly changed from blue to red and his breaths were increasingly hectic and erratic. The trio stepped back cautiously. 

Seeing them step back, the man realized his behavior and try to chill out.

“Hey, hey. It’s not necessary be so rude” Said the man, again with that fake friendliness, but this time seemed really tense “Let me introduce myself, I’m Hades.” 

“I’m Riku, now leave me alone.” 

“Hear me out you little-” The man officially lost his patience. This probably would end in a fight if weren't for a timely and appreciated interruption.

“Leave the kid alone Hades” Another man walked to them. Riku noticed how the blue man reacted at that call out.

“Oh… it’s you.” he simply said, with a deadpan but a hidden rage “Don’t worry I’m leaving.” Say and done, the blue man with name Hades left the place. Riku let out the air he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Sorry for that" said the newcomer man “Call me Hercules” 

"It was nothing, don't worry" replied Riku, calming the man “I’m Riku”

Donald and Goofy lowered their weapons, trusting that they were no longer in a position of imminent danger. The tense atmosphere dissipated completely after that.

"So Riku,  you wanted to head to the games?" asked Hércules, changing the subject trying to ignore the awkward encounter with Hades.  

"Maybe” answered Riku, a little unsure “but that old goat don't let me do it."

"Oh, you talking about Phil" Hercules laughed a little "Excuse him, he is a little strict sometimes."

“I noticed” Riku give a half-smile “I’m looking for my friends, Sora and Kairi. A girl with short red hair and a boy with spiky hair, around my age.”

Hercules touched lightly his chin, thoughtful.

“I haven’t seen any girl with those characteristics or hear of someone with those names, but I know that one of the competitors in the games had spiky hair. Although I think that man is too old to be our friend.” Riku sigh, disappointment “But I don’t know, people from all over come to see the games, maybe you will find your friends there.”

“I see.” Riku wasn’t very convinced of that. He was already in three worlds looking for Kairi and Sora and the only one who give him some clue of them was Cheshire, and that clue came with the warning of hurry up, a thing he wasn’t doing. Then was that King and all this Heartless plague, things he has to take care cause for some reason the keyblade chooses him as its wielder, and he was already stressing out with all this.

He didn’t know where Kairi, Sora and the King, has to protect the world from the heartless but didn't know from where they come or how to stop them and by Cheshire words probably was happening something bigger in the shadows but Riku didn’t know what was that. And he couldn't do anything about it, and…

Goofy’s hand in his shoulder took him out of that spiral of distressing feelings and troughs. He looked at him worried, with an almost parental expression. Herculesnotice his little breakdown and seemed worried too.

“Hey, no long faces” Hercules tried to cheer up him “Take this” and then he hands out a pass to him, just like the other man did.

“Why?” asked Riku on the defensive. Hercules seemed to had better intentions than Hades, but he still unsure of trust or not.

“On the house.” he replied “Unlike Phil, I think you had potential as hero.”

Riku cheered up a little with this praise and take the pass, although he still a little doubtful. 

Once on his hands, Riku looked at the pass. Little by little, try to enjoy the games didn't sound like a bad idea.

 

* * *

 

And actually, Riku was enjoying it. For some moment he left himself forget about the heartless, the Keyblade and all the obligations that come with it. A tiny voice kept telling him that he should stop losing the time and continue with his guilty trip, but a louder one encouraged him to enjoy this moment.  

 The first fights weren't difficult. In fact, wasn't hard for them to advance to the preliminaries. Phil seemed pleasantly surprised by this.

“You’re no heroes yet but you ain’t bad.” admitted Phil “You remind me to someone… Which was his name? Terence? No, Something like that...” 

He kept a moment trying to remember the actual name of the man but was no use and just played down that.

But they were interrupted by a blonde man that walk through them. With a mysterious and imposing presence, Riku had the impression that that man stared at him for a moment.

“He is Cloud Strife" Said Phil noticing Riku's interest in this man "Something tells me he’ll be a tough one to beat. Who knows? Maybe you’ll end up facing him.” 

 

* * *

 

Just like Phil said, their last opponent was Cloud Strife himself. He stood up on the other side of the ring, with a deadpan and a big sword in his shoulder. 

Cloud moved slowly, taunting and preparing an attack. Riku ran to him to attack, but before he could do that the grown man jump and tried to slice him with his sword. Riku barely managed to dodge this attack, and even with that, he was able to feel to power on it. A direct attack from this man could end him easily and it could be better to stay away from him.

His opponent prepared another blow but Riku quicky counterattack with a thunder spell, Cloud was surprised by it and jump back to dodge it, just to being open to an attack from Goofy. Riku cast another thunder and this time Cloud was hit by it. 

Even when Cloud was physically powerful, he moved really slow before every attack and his body language warned whenever he was about made a blow, making easy to Riku foresee his movements. 

During all the fight Riku kept himself in a safe distance, using magic spells and distant attacks to harm the enemy. But despite the precautions taken, Riku received enough damage to have to heal himself with potions and Goofy was left out of combat, Donald wasn’t in his best neither. 

Cloud jump from one side of the quadrilateral to the other, hitting Riku and that almost unable to keep fighting, but he recovered from it fast enough to hit Cloud with a combo, giving Donald the opportunity to hit the man with a last Fire spell. 

Cloud collapse in the ground, exhausted by the battle. Without lost time, Phil proclaimed them the winners of this match. 

Satisfied with this, Riku and Donald go to help Goofy to get up. Donald cast a cure spell over Goofy and Riku thought about asking the duck about that specific spell that could be useful.

But that tranquility was interrupted by a loud and strong growl. A big black three-headed dog stood against them, vicious and angry. 

Everyone in the Coliseum freeze at this unexpected event. Riku looked horrified how the dog opened its jaws ready to gobble up Cloud, that by the shock and exhaustion was unable to move from his place. At this point, not even Riku would be fast enough to save the man.

But someone else was. 

“Hercules!”  

“Herc” 

Hercules appeared in front of Cloud and stop the giant Dog with his own bare hands.

“Phil, get them out of here!” Scream Hercules while trying to keep the monster at bay. And that command was all everyone needed to evacuate the area.

Goofy and Donald don’t hesitate to follow instructions, but in the middle of the panic, they ignore that Riku didn’t. He stayed in the arena, ready to fight this monster if necessary. 

 

* * *

 

"Whew, that was close" Said Phil once he, Donald and Goofy were in safety "That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld." Explain to them while tried to catch the breath. 

Donald and Goofy heard mindfully, until they realized that something was wrong...

"Riku!" Donald scream, finally realizing the boy’s absence. 

"What?! That pipsqueak, it's too dangerous to him face Cerberus" Shout Phil, exasperated by that reckless boy "Hey! Where are you two going?"

"We helping Riku." Replied Goofy, stopping their way back to the arena  "You say it's dangerous so he needs us."

“Are you two crazy?” He tried to reason with them “Just a Hero can defeat Cerberus.” 

“You can't decide if we heroes or not.” refuted the duck before go ahead the battlefield. 

Phil sigh, resigned and go behind that pair. 

In the arena, Hercules was being corned by Cerberus. He tried to keep the distance from the Monster and protect an unconscious at the same time. From behind, Riku was casting elemental spells to get Cerberus’s attention away from Hercules and Cloud but the dog seemed decided to have them both as his refreshment.

Riku changed the strategy and instant just hit Cerberus with the spells he pointed a Blizzard towards one of the hears.

With this Cerberus finally turn to him, angrier than before. 

The dog prepared to jump over him and bite him, but a strong thunder stopped him in the way. 

“Donald, Goofy!” Riku was relied to see his companion on his side, but just took a severe look from Donald to know that he would be scolded after this. 

Taking advantage of this interruption, Hercules ran to the entrance of the arena and left Cerberus to be dealt with by the trio. 

“Guys, I got two words for y'all: Attack” Scream Phil before getting out too. 

Those weren’t even two words, but they took the advice anyway.  

 

* * *

 

And they won the battle, with a few inconveniences but anyway. Although that, Phil just rate them as ‘Junior Heros’, suffice to say that Donald didn’t take that well. Meanwhile, Riku and Goofy just laugh and joke about it with Hercules. 

Even though Riku didn’t like being underestimated, he made clear he didn’t need an old goat approbation to feel himself a hero.

Suffice to say, Phil didn’t like being called old. 

Anyway, Riku really didn’t need his specifically approbation. He was doing this for Sora and Kairi, be considered a hero by them would be enough for him.

In other news, when Cloud finally wake up he explained all that happened. 

Looks like the blue man that held back Riku in the entry of the Coliseum, was an evil good that was trying to kill Hercules for a while. He lured Cloud with false promises and forced him to be his assassin during these games. When Cloud lost against Riku he sent Cerberus to end with the job. 

Cloud seemed really ashamed for having been manipulated in that way. 

“Are you alright?” asked Riku when they found Cloud sitting on the stairs in their way out of the world.  

“Yeah” he replied, although Riku didn’t seem too convinced.

“Why you were working for him?” asked Riku. Was a little insensitive, but that was something that bugged him since he learned about their former deal. 

“I’m looking for someone. Hades promised to help.” explain Cloud “I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and I couldn’t find the light” 

“But why?” asked Riku again “Why even try with darkness? You already knew it was dangerous.” 

“Sometimes a desperate heart will take the most desperate measures” 

And somehow, with that Riku understood perfectly. If someone else would found him in Traverse Town and offered him the darkness as a way to find Sora and Kairi he would accept without hesitation. 

He was lucky to find Donald and Goofy first, they guided him by the way that for now seemed like the right one. 

“I see” said Riku finally “I hope you find what you are looking for.” 

“The same for you.” 

“What? How do you-” 

“I just knew it, and was right.” Cloud got up and walk to him “I hope you find your light” 

“I will” assured Riku. 

“Don’t lose sight of it.” 

 

* * *

 

For the people in Olympus Hercules was a big and admired hero. Fast, strong and charismatic. Always there to help the most poor and distressed ones.

For the people in Olympus, Hercules was perfect... Perfect...

“Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy.” Shout Hades, destroying the Hercules illusion he created.

Has always, Hercules survived his plan to kill him. But wasn't that what frustrated him. Was the brat with the keyblade, his insolence and interference were what ruined his plans. 

“Wait a minute. What are you worried about?” Hades told to himself, his flames slowly pass from red to blue again “All pieces are in place. Relax” 

He had to be prepared. The next time that brat shows around in Olympus, Hades would destroy him. He and Hercules would pay for all the humiliation them make him pass through.

“Who invited you to the party?” he asked to the woman behind him “Stay out of this. This is my show” 

That woman was Maleficent, the mistress of evil. The one that, from shadows was manipulating the heartless as her wish and whim.

“As you wish. Fight for your heart content.” She said before turning her back to him.

“Stop fooling me. I have done more than you or your little champion.” Shout Hades, totally done “And what with your fascination for her, anyway. It would serve better as a bait for that keyblade brat.” 

“She has a power sleeping inside her that is better don’t underestimate.” warned Maleficent, with a face without expression “In due time she’ll be a proper opponent for that kid. I just need to find and push the correct button. In no time, that little girl will be our most valuable ally.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- After almost two weeks I come with a new chapter. Sorry not sorry for that. About that, the updates may start to delay by now, I'm go back to school this Monday and is my last year, so will be a little intense.
> 
> \- This chapter was a hell to write, specially the beginning but the battle against Cloud and the two last scene were really fun to do. Again, i know nothing about FF characters.
> 
> Next chapter: You'll Be In My Heart.


	7. Chapter 7: You'll Be In My Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku is done with Disney bullshit, part 2: NatGeo edition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Minor blood, minor injuries.

His arrival to this world was… louder than the others. 

He remembered had a discussion with Donald, they already had another one for the Riku reckless behavior in Olympus, behavior that Riku was not sorry for and would repeat if necessary. But this time was more serious. 

Mickey, Sora and Kairi were a sensitive subject for them. Donald, Goofy and Jiminy were loyal to his King and friend, while Sora and Kairi were Riku’s final goal and his main reason to start this adventure. And the discussion turned around them. 

During their travel in the Gummi-ship, Riku found a new world and wanted to explore, with the little hope that Sora and Kairi would be here. Goofy and Jiminy didn’t have a problem with it, but for some reason, Donald decided that there was no way that Mickey wouldn’t be in that world and demand go to other world. 

Riku obviously complained. Yes, maybe Mickey wasn’t here, but Sora and Kairi would and Riku needed to clarify that doubt first.

But Donald didn’t hear Riku point and vice versa. 

And then they start to discuss, and then they start a fight for the control of the ship. 

And then they crash the Gummi-ship.

Riku fell in an old treehouse and didn’t land in the best way. Probably his head hit with something in some moment and now he was sore and disoriented. He heard a grow and something approaching, but he was too dizzy to do something about it. 

He heard another grow and he felt in danger and powerless. This time he couldn’t do anything to defend himself. 

“Stay away!” he heard someone scream, but he couldn't see who was. Although the tone of voice was probably a man. Whoever it was, was protecting him from whatever was about attack him. 

Riku stayed on the floor, staggering between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"So unfortunate" he heard that voice again, but this time softer and… sad, somehow  "My past mistakes forced a little boy like you to take this big duty"

Then, the man cast a spell ‘cure’ and little by little Riku’s body stops hurting and was able to think clearly. He got up slower than he wanted but was ready to ask a few questions to the man that saved him. 

But front him was no one as if that man had been just the product of his imagination.

This disturbed Riku, but quickly he decided don’t think in that and focus on what mattered at that moment. Where he was and where were Donald and Goofy. 

He stepped and stop immediately because of the sound made by the old wooden floor. This sound called the attention of someone else, a long-haired brunette man that fall from the ceiling without any problem. 

The man stood in front of Riku in a strange posture and stare him for a while, analyzing it from head to toe. His look stopped in Riku’s forehead for long, making the young keyblade chosen feel uncomfortable.

“Wait, here” indicate the man with a really rough voice before jumping to who knows where.

Riku obeyed the order, he didn’t know where to go anyway. 

A few minutes later the man came back with a water bowl and a wet cloth. He passed the cloth through Riku's forehead, cleaning the blood on it.

“Oh.” Riku realized that was from his fall, the head wound probably heal after the mysterious man spell, but the blood stayed. This man saw him and thought he was hurt “Thanks.” 

Riku left the man clean the blood without complaint. Wasn’t the work of a professional doctor or the most hygienic, but the man's good intention was what counted.

"So, you know what is this place?" asked Riku once the man finished cleaning him.

He stared at him, Riku wondered if the man really understood him. 

"This place, this place" The man repeat. 

"There are other people here?" He asked again "People, like you and I"

Again, the man just stared at him.

"I'm looking for my friends" But Riku didn’t give up "F-r-i-e-n-d-s" 

The Man’s eyes shine, among a lot of sounds he couldn’t understand, one of them was familiar to him.

"Friends" Said the man, more consciously this time and Riku noticed that. 

He was glad, with his help, he would be able to reunite with his friends...

Suddenly, Riku realized something. While his major objective was to find Sora and Kairi, he was thinking of finding Donald, Goofy and Jiminy first. With a pragmatic look, it was more practical go for them first, they couldn’t be so far after all. But wasn’t that what surprised Riku. 

Was the fact that Riku thought them as friends. Until now, he looked at their partnership as a way to them fulfill their personal goals. Donald, Goofy and Jiminy needed the Keyblade to find Mickey, Riku needed to move through worlds to search for Sora and Kairi. Was a pragmatic association, never was in Riku plans befriend them or get attached, but here he was. 

"I lost my five friends, two will be easy to find, but the others may or not be there" Refer them has friends make his heart warm. Felt good somehow. 

" Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, Kairi and Sora, I'm looking for them." he said, hoping not be giving too much information so the man could understand him  “They’re my friends”

"Look for… friends" 

"Yes"

"Friends… Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, Kairi…" he slowly name each one of them, like trying to memorize their names. Riku listened attentively, staring at him. But then something else called his attention, a red silhouette that he recognized instantly "and Sora"

Was, Sora was here. Riku felt relieved. He found Sora safe and sound. He was about ran to his friend to see if he was okay but stopped when he saw that Sora was trying to tell him something. 

He couldn't hear or understand what he was saying.  

_Watch out!_

Suddenly the man drag and put Riku behind him. A roar rang around the house and Riku finally realized what was happening. A big vicious leopard was attacking them. The brunette man stopped the leopard with his own bare hands. 

Riku summoned his keyblade and cast a blizzard to ward off the leopard from them. 

The leopard snorted at them before jumping and try to scratch Riku. He tried to stop the attack with his Keyblade but the leopard was strong and vicious, with a single blow she threw Riku against a wall. 

Before the leopard could attack Riku again, the man got in the way protecting Riku and hitting the feline with his spear. 

After that, the leopard finally realized that he had no chance against them, so ran away and left them alone. 

Once the danger passed, Riku allowed himself to relax a little. 

"Friend, here" suddenly say the man, surprising him. 

"Really?!" 

The man made some sounds, similar to the gorilla's ones. Riku was a little confused by this. 

"Friend, here" reiterated. 

"Ok, show me the way"

"Tarzan" finally, the man introduced himself "Tarzan, go"

"I'm Riku." 

After that strange conversation, Riku followed Tarzan through the jungle, trusting him to find his friends. }

 

* * *

 

Tarzan took him to a camp. Inside of one of the tent and inside it was a young woman and an old man. They were concentrated studying a map at the moment Riku and Tarzan entered.  

“Jane” Call Tarzan and the girl turn she hear her name. 

“Tarzan” She responded, noticing quickly Riku’s presence near the man. “Oh, and who is this?”

“Hi, I’m Ri-”

“Oh, you speak English.”  She interrupted him, and Riku didn’t know how to answer that. “So then, obviously, you’re not related to Tarzan…” 

“Are you here to study the gorillas?” The old man suddenly asked to Riku, really excited and not respecting the boy’s personal space at all.

Again, didn't know what to say.

“Highly doubtful” a man with a shotgun entered to the tent. Behind him were other two silhouettes, Riku recognized them immediately, well it wasn’t difficult to recognize an anthropomorphic dog and duck. Anyway, Riku felt glad that they were okay. 

“Riku!” and look like they were happy to see him too. Donald and Goofy ran to him and Riku had his personal space violated again. Goofy hugged him, and Riku although a little awkward returned the hug.

Donald looked at them with a relieved expression, but when he noticed that Riku was watching him he frowned and crossed his arms, angry.

Riku guess that he still angry cause what happened in the gummi-ship, and being honest, Riku was still a bit annoyed with Donald, but it would be very childish focus on it having other more important things to do.

“ What a touching reunion” Said the older man really moved by the scene. 

“What a bunch of weirdos” Say the other man, looking at them disinterested “Not much use for hunting gorillas” 

“Mr. Clayton, we’re studying them, not hunting them” exclaimed the girl really pissed “This is research” 

But Clayton just ignored her and left the tent without even look at them. Jane sigh, defeated. 

“Well, this isn’t the best first impression” the old man quickly broke the tension of the environment with his enthusiastic attitude “So let's start again, I’m the Professor Archimedes Porter and she is my daughter, Jane” 

“I’m Riku” 

“Donald Duck” 

“The name is Goofy” 

“Well, Riku, Donald and Goofy. I’m glad to see more people sharing the passion for the Gorillas” Said happily the Professor Porter. Riku asked himself how an old man like him could have that amount of energy. 

“Father is right. Like people said ‘The more the merrier’” said Jane a little more relaxed now “Make yourselves at home” 

“Fine” Said Donald, still with an angry tone in his voice.

“What? But I believed that-” 

“We staying” Donald interrupted Riku. Riku wasn’t angry about the decision. Rather, he was surprised and seemed that his face of confusion was actually pretty funny cause Porter father and daughter laugh. 

“Look what we found” Said Goofy,  showing to Riku what he was hiding on his palms. Was block, like the one they found in Wonderland.

They explain that this was a piece of evidence that the King had passed through this world at least. So they had to stay for a while and look for him or other clues he may have left behind.

“Wait… is that blood?” asked Jiminy, from Goofy shoulder. 

Riku touch where Jiminy was pointing and discovered that there was a little of dried blood stuck in his hair. 

“Oh… yes. My arrival in this world was a bit rough” explain Riku, trying to choose the right words do not alarm his teammates. From their expressions, it looked like he wasn't getting it “I hit my head, I guess. But I’m fine now, Tarzan helped me…” And someone else, but that information would generate questions that he wouldn’t be able to answer.

For a moment Riku had the impression that Donald has a sad expression on his face. Or guilty, may guilty was a more accurate description. 

“Are you sure about it?” Jiminy did not seem convinced “A head contusion can be something really serious.” 

“Trust me, I’m fine” Assured Riku again “I found someone and he used magic to heal me”

“What?” The three scream, surprised and dismayed by this information.

Riku felt stupid, he let that information go that easy...

“I couldn't see his face, but he didn't do anything besides heal me” quickly explain “Maybe we could find him again while you go through the jungle”

Donald, Goofy and Jiminy were not satisfied or calm with this information. They looked at each other, probably considering the idea of wearing Riku on a leash from now on. It wouldn’t be funny for the boy, but between his reckless confrontation with Cerberus in Olympus Coliseum and his recent encounters with mysterious strangers wasn’t leaving more options. 

 

* * *

 

Summing up.

Tarzan was a man raised among gorillas. The Professor Porter and Jane come to the jungle to study the gorillas and they brought to Clayton to here as their guide and bodyguard. 

Now they were trying to teach Tarzan how to speak, so he could guide them to the gorillas. 

Jane explained that they were using an old projector to teach words to Tarzan and that they could use that to make Tarzan give more direct indications of where were the people they were looking for. 

Sadly, none of the pictures brought any clue to Tarzan and Riku.

“We really sorry” apologize Jane looking at the face of disillusionment “We wish could do more”

“Well, I had an idea” Clayton entered to the tent “Young man, we’ve been in this jungle for some time now. But we haven't yet encountered these friends of yours.” 

The man stared at Tarzan. “I’d wager they’re with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them.” 

“Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn’t hide-” 

“Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ri-llas” demanded to know Clayton, ignoring the girl.

Riku was about to intervene. Clayton's attitude had triggered the alarms inside Riku's head from the start, he wouldn’t tolerate him to treat Tarzan and Jane in such way. But something stopped Riku from doing it, the gaze Tarzan directed at him. His turquoise looked at him like he was seeing his soul. 

Riku recognized something in Tarzan's eyes. 

Trust.

Tarzan nodded, he was going to take them with the gorillas.

“Tarzan, are you sure?” Jane asked, concern. 

“Tarzan go see Kerchak” explain Tarzan or at least try. 

Everyone theorize that Kerchak was the leader of the gorillas. 

Clayton offered himself to scold them. Riku wasn’t sure if he wanted Clayton to go with them. But nobody else seemed to feel particularly annoyed by the man’s presence or distrusted him as Riku did. 

Maybe he was just thinking too much. 

 

* * *

 

Riku wasn't sure what he was expecting this meeting. Several things were pointing that these gorillas weren’t like Donald, Goofy, Jiminy or that white Rabbit in wonderland. These gorillas were not able to understand or make themselves understood to humans. 

Or wasn’t something interesting to them. That was at least the impression that Kerchak gave to Riku. During the whole conversation, the gorilla was holding with Tarzan the leader of the gorillas looked at Riku like as he was an insect unworthy of his attention. I probably Kerchak didn't have the best impression towards humans. 

And after see what Clayton was trying to do, Riku didn’t blame him for it.

On their way to the gorilla's lair, they lost sight of Clayton and they had to look for him before returning to camp. After wandering around for a while they found him in the treehouse about to shoot a gorilla. And a Tarzan’s close friend, to top it all. 

Donald achieve deflect the shot and prevent the gorilla from getting hurt. 

Somehow, Kerchak arrived at the treehouse too and looked at the group with judging eyes. Looking at his eyes, Riku understood a message… no, a warning. 

_Get out. Leave us alone._

Tarzan tried to reason with the older gorilla, but he didn't even bother to look at it. Tarzan seemed legitimately affected by this rejection and turn to look at Clayton, angry. 

Everyone, actually. 

“You don’t understand. I was only trying to… Ah, a snake slithered by, you see. I save that poor gorillas life” Try to justify Clayton, but no one believed him. They all saw what happened, there was no snake or good intentions, just Clayton’s thirst for blood.

And at the camp things weren’t better.

“This is outrageous, ridiculous, inconceivable” From the little that Riku had met Dr. Porter, he didn’t think possible see him angry. But there he was, red by wrath and screaming.

“How could you do such a thing!” And Jane wasn’t different from her father. 

“Now, as I told you, I was not aiming the gorilla” tried to say Clayton, but none of the Porter let him finish.  

“And we'll make sure you don't do it” 

“You are not to go near the gorillas again” 

“All because of one mishap? come, now…” the man tried to downplay the situation, but everyone's expression confirmed that this was not a joke. They wouldn't let him get away with it, not this time. 

The man slowly came out of the tent, without said another word. Once he was gone the tension in the atmosphere dissipated and the Doctor Porter sat heavily in a nearby chair.

Jane sigh, resigned. 

“Mr. Clayton, he… is not a bad person.” she said, but there was a little doubt in her voice “Just a bit… impetuous” 

“Jane is right, this is only a minor inconvenience” suddenly, the doctor got up from his chair with renewed energy “Well, who is hungry?” 

“Seriously? After what jus-” Riku tried to complain about the sudden mood whiplash, but his own stomach betrayed him. His guts reigned, demanding food and Riku cheeks took a strong pink. 

Goofy stomach roar too and he just laugh for this. 

“Here we hungry.” 

Everyone laughed and was decided. It was time to take a short break.

 

* * *

 

In the end, the meal consisted of an improvised soup using the canned food that the Porters stored. Everyone helped in the way they could. Actually, Riku was used to have to prepare his meals on his own. Back in Destiny Islands, his parents were almost never at home, working all day arriving home at night just to sleep and repeat the routine the next day. 

At the beginning he resented them, his childish mind couldn't process that they were doing it for him, for his best. But once resentment came to adolescence became to disinterest. He was disrespectful and rude with them and now he accepted that he had been an imbecile.

He was determined, once all this over he would do his best to fix the relationship with his parents. 

When they finished eating, it was getting dark. The Doctor Porter yawn and rubbed his eyes. Riku felt a little sleepy too. 

“Well, it's time to sleep” said Jane and then sighed.

“What’s wrong?” asked Goofy, nothing how decayed was the girl. 

“Oh! It is nothing, just… We will return to England soon and we have not been able to study the gorillas. Also…” She looked at Tarzan, who was totally unaware of their conversation while barged in on Donald. She didn’t want to leave him, but she had to. 

They were from different worlds. 

She loved him. Riku realized it a while ago. The way Jane looked at Tarzan remind him of the way Kairi looked at Sora. (And if he hadn't been so focused on trying to put them together he would have realized that they used to look at him in the same way)

“I think you won't have to worry about gorillas anymore” said Jiminy painting at the camp entrance. 

A little group of gorillas ran to them, closely followed by the heartless. Everyone stood up. Riku, Donald and Goofy jump to the fight without hesitate. Tarzan followed the fight too and with his help, they eliminated the heartless really quickly.

All the gorillas had huddled together with The Porters. They were scared and nervous. 

Tarzan “talk” with them, or something like that. For his body language seemed that something bad had happened. 

“Clayton” Said Tarzan “Trapped gorillas.” 

“We must help the gorillas ” Said Jane and everyone agreed. 

They went quickly to the gorilla's lair. Tarzan was in the lead, worried about what could have happened to his family. Riku followed him closely. 

When they arrived with the gorillas saw that the heartless had them cornered, with Clayton watching that no one escape again. 

Kerchak tried to fight back the heartless but was worthless. The heartless jump and immobilized him, preventing him from escaping or helping the other gorillas. Clayton aimed his shotgun, preparing a shoot. 

“Fire” 

The fireball hit the shotgun and the weapon fell from the man's hands. Tarzan helped his adoptive father to get rid of Heartless and free the rest of the gorillas. Clayton stared at them, with a deadpan. Riku had a bad feeling. 

Then, everything trembled. Clayton shotgun rose from the ground back to his hands. Clayton himself rose from the ground. Riku ran and tried to attack him, but something invisible repelled him a few steps later.

This was bad, at least the gorillas ran away immediately after the giant chameleon heartless was revealed. 

Clayton tried to shoot him, but Tarzan picked up the boy preventing him from being hurt by the bullet.

The man moved through the air shooting them relentlessly. Tarzan jumped and block the bullets with his spear giving time to Riku time to recover from the first attack. 

Taking advantage that Clayton was being distracted by Tarzan, Riku cast thunder, shocking the man and slow down him. Riku hit him with his keyblade and pulled him from the heartless. 

But they couldn't sing victory for this, at the moment that the heartless was riderless shoot beams of light from his eyes. Riku and Tarzan stepped back to avoid the beams. The heartless tried to hit them with its claws but a fireball hit from the side.

“Donald, Goofy!” They had been able to reach them. And just in time. 

But Riku's joy for seeing his companions was interrupted by a loud rumble and a sharp pain in his wrist that made him drop the Keyblade. Riku groaned in pain, looking furious towards Clayton. 

“My bad, I will not miss this time” Clayton aim again, but in an instant, Tarzan was over him struggling for the shotgun. 

Meanwhile, the Chameleon heartless tried to attack Riku, but Goofy protected him using his shield. Donald threw the heartless numerous spells pushing it back. 

Riku, ignoring the pain of his wrist summoned his Keyblade again and give one last strong lunge against the heartless, at the same time that Tarzan managed to snatch the weapon from Clayton's hands. 

The hunter tried to escape after been defeated, but before he could made a step the heartless fell over him. 

The heartless shine and slowly disappeared. Once extinguished there was no trace of Clayton as if had disappeared along with the heartless. 

At least he wouldn’t cause more harm anymore. 

After the battle, the gorillas returned to their home accompanied by Jane and the Professor Porter. Kerchak look at Tarzan, despite his inexpressive face, his eyes reflected how proud he was for his son. 

Then, without any warning, Kerchak walk to Riku and threw him into the air.

 

* * *

 

In the most recondite place of Hollow Bastion, a little but problematic group was commenting the most recent feat of certain silver-haired boy. 

“What drew the heartless to that world?” Ask a tall and thin black and red-dressed man. His name was Jafar, the vizier of the Sultan of Agrabah. 

“The hunter lured them there.” Explain Maleficent “It was his lust for power that was the bait” 

“Yeah, he got chomped instead!” laugh a strange kind grimy sack. 

“A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against heartless” Jafar walk to the pedestal that was showing the trio of heroes “But that boy is a problem, he is finding the keyholes.” 

“Fear not, It will take him ages to find the rest” Maleficent played down the situation “Besides, remains blissfully unaware of our other plans.” 

“Of course…” The vizier laugh “About that, how with the girl, have you achieved anything with her.” 

“I’m trying something. She had a firm morality and is an intelligent girl. Is suspecting something” The woman smiled somberly “But the guilt has weakened her heart. May with the right words, she will agree to help us with our goals”

 

* * *

 

They followed Tarzan to a cavern near to a waterfall. Inside was a bright blue spot. 

“This is your home?” asked Riku, but Tarzan made a signal to him to shut up. Everyone hear in silence the echo of the waterfalls. 

“The waterfalls, they echoing all the way here” pointed Jane.  

“Friends there. See friends” said Tarzan before making sounds similar to a gorilla. 

“I got it” exclaimed the girl “Means heart. Friends in our hearts.” Tarzan nodded.  

“Friends, same heart. Clayton lose heart.” explain Tarzan “No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends”

And even with that limited vocabulary, Riku understood what Tarzan wanted to say. 

“Sorry, for what happened in the Gummi-ship” apologized Riku.  

“I’m sorry too” Donald apologized too.

Meanwhile, Goofy couldn’t be more happy for the reconciliation of his friends.

“Yeah, all for one, huh?” exclaimed happy the dog, hugging his two friends.

At that moment,  butterflies began to flutter around revealing the keyhole. Like a second nature, Riku pointed the keyblade and the ray of light close the keyhole, just like happened in Wonderland. 

Once dealt with the keyhole they left the cave. Jane admired the starry sky with a dreamy look. 

“This is so beautiful” she said sighing “London will seem so small compared to all this.” 

“But it's your home, isn’t it?” Goofy said.

“I'm not sure anymore.” She responded “I… need think about it” 

Riku couldn’t help but feel reflected in Jane. Want something more aside from their routine life. Riku understood, not just the feeling but that was her decision too. 

And when they left Deep Jungle heading to Traverse Town to repair the Gummi-Ship and take care of Riku’s injury, he wished for Jane to make the best choice. 

 

* * *

 

Lying in the bed of the room that was gave to her, Kairi felt like a prisoner. Of this castle and of her own mind. 

After her world fell she arrived to ‘Hollow Bastion’, or at least that was what Maleficient told to her, the woman that found Kairi in the waterfalls and offered her a place her refuge. 

That woman confused Kairi. Yes, she was grateful to the woman for accept her in her castle. But some things of Maleficent made her feel uncomfortable. Like how deadpan she was when Kairi told to her that she destroyed her own world. She didn’t question that or offered any word of comfort to a notorious disturbed. 

Kairi asked herself if Maleficent saw her capable to do that, destroy a world, her own world. But if it was in that way… Why? Why accept Kairi in her castle when she was a potential danger. 

That reinforced her theory that Maleficent was actually a bad person. That and all Maleficent ‘friends’, none of them seemed to be good people. Was the way they looked at her what made her think that way. They looked at her like hunter cornering his prey, enjoying her fear before end with her life. 

Maybe she was right and all of them were bad people. Maybe Maleficent thought that Kairi was a bad person too, that was why she accepted her. But Kairi wasn’t a bad person. She didn’t want to destroy Destiny Islands in the first place. She didn’t know how to explain it but wasn’t being her at that moment. She was just sad and maybe jealous… 

Sad for had disappointed Sora and had betrayed Riku, even if it was just an intrusive thought.

Jealous for their relationship. Jealous for not be as good as them. She wasn’t strong like Riku or brave like Sora. She was just… _a weak girl._

And she was afraid too. Afraid to be left behind. Afraid of, once they left Destiny Island, they would realize how weak she was and take her as a load. And was stupid actually, she knew they never would do it, but Kairi couldn't help but think in that possibility.

She did not want to be a load, she wanted to be useful somehow. And then that woman come and told about the door…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the screams that came from the Meeting room. Kairi was accustomed to it. Maleficent and her allies were constantly discussing about a ‘boy’ and a ‘King’ that were constantly meddling into their plans. 

She was a little curious about it. If Maleficent was actually evil like she thought, may she could ask the King or the boy for help to run away from the castle and maybe find Riku and Sora. 

But for now, she had no choice but stay in the castle. 

It wasn’t like Maleficent had her locked inside her room, Kairi had free will to go anywhere in the castle. Kairi herself preferred to stay in her room most of the time because… those things. Maleficent called them ‘heartless’, although they were dangerous Maleficent assured Kairi that they wouldn't hurt her since they were under her control. Kairi preferred keep distance anyway, just in case.

Someone knocked on the door, getting out Kairi of her reveries. 

“It’s open!” Kairi responded, giving permission to enter. 

Maleficent come inside the room, with a small smile that make Kairi feel uncomfortable. 

“My dear girl, I have good news to you” the witch sat in her bed, near to Kairi. Her voice was soaked with a fake maternal touch “I found one of your dear friends” 

“Really?!” asked Kairi, louder than she actually wanted but at that moment she did not care. 

“I’m saying the truth, why would I lie to you?” the woman slowly stroke the girl’s red hair, making her shiver “In this short time I have come to see you as a daughter, I want the best for you” 

For some reason, Kairi couldn’t believe her. 

“I want to see them” She said, even with how scared she was, Sora and Riku were a priority in her heart. 

“As you wish” said the witch and then a dark corridor appeared in front of them “Cross it and you will find what your heart craves” 

“Just like that? You don’t want anything in exchange?” asked Kairi, still faithless. 

“I will not force you to retribute anything” respond the witch “I already said it, I'm doing it for your sake” 

Kairi, even with distrust walked to the portal, took a deep breath and crossed it. It was weird, was the same feeling as when the islands fell. Ignoring this unpleasant feeling, she kept going. 

_Riku, Sora, please wait for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- And after three weeks I come back with a new chapter. 
> 
> \- This chapter is unnecessarily long, and it would have been even more, but after 3.5k of words I was getting bored so I cut some parts. Actually the scenes of the dinner was supposed to be longer and I wanted talk about the Riku's life on the island and my headcanon of his parents in this story, but then I was like "That will never had relevance again" so I cut it. The conversation between Kairi and Maleficent it was going to be longer too, but I move it to the next chapter. And I wanted kill Clayton like the movie, but the battle in the end I follow the game fight cause was more easy. 
> 
> \- Had The Professor Porter here wasn't a big change from the original game. You all notice that I usually tray to change a little what happens in the world (more than anything for not get bored myself while writing), but usually had at least something to do with the plot of the chapter but in this case was more self-indulgent cause I just like his character and I wanted had him. Not sorry. 
> 
> \- In the previous chapter I legitimately forgot Jiminy, sorry for that. 
> 
> \- Something I noticed doing this chapter was that Riku has the habit to rush into an enemy and be thrown back for it. It happened during his first fight with Repliku (baby), after his battle against Laxeus and after Xehanort kill Kairi. I don't know, I find it funny. 
> 
> \- The man of the beginning is canon character, I want and don't want you all to guess who is, lol.
> 
> \- In other news. Tomorrow (August 27th) I will turn 18. And well, I will be legally an adult at least in my country. I don't know how to feel about that. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Just Wait Is Not Enough.


	8. Chapter 8: Just Wait Is Not Enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikai and Kairi angst

Riku looked at the gem on his hands. Leon gave it to him after explaining the importance of the Keyholes that they were finding in those worlds. 

According to Ansem’s reports, those keyholes lead to the heart of each world, if the heartless enter through it would damage the world’s heart and make it fall to darkness. 

That explained, Riku had to hear another reprimand for his wrist injury, even when Riku tries to clarify that it wasn't a big deal. Cid already checked and disinfected it, not without scolding Riku while doing.

Riku didn’t found funny being treated like a little child, but at the same time was nice to know that they worried for him, and even of his most prideful side denied it, he was grateful. He was more or less aware that, when it comes to taking care for other Riku usually forgot to take care of himself. And in the last few days, he had been so focused on finding Sora and Kairi, plus protect people from the heartless that he forgot basic need like eat or sleep. 

Reason why Donald and Goofy refused to left Traverse Town unless Riku took a break. They really didn't give him the option to refuse.

But first, they go they went to the house of a wizard named Merlin for a little training. 

When they entered Riku thought for a second that the house was actually abandoned, was old and damp, the strong odor left him a little dizzy. 

Then he heard soft steps behind him, along with a voice that he would recognize anywhere.

“Something about this place feels… familiar” 

Riku turn immediately, getting freeze by the vision in front of him. Was Sora, again, looking at him with his kind eyes and bright smile. 

Riku was happy but afraid. This may be just another cruel illusion from his mind, just like the one on his first day in Traverse Town or the one on Deep Jungle. He feared that if he moved or said something Sora could disappear again. 

“Moldy, dark, damp and with a musty smell, just like the Secret Place back at home” the expression on Sora face was melancholic “I miss it·”

“Of course” thought Riku, angry with himself. During the time before the fall of Destiny Islands, he felt the world that his home like a prison. And he tried to persuade Kairi and Sora to think in the same way. He achieved it with Kairi, convincing her to try to discover more about her origin, joining her to his vision of that was something more outside the islands. 

But Sora was different. Sora loved Destiny Islands, the beach, the sun, the sand, the tides, the sea breeze. His family, his friends. Everything. Yes, Sora wanted adventure just like him, but more than anything, Sora wanted to come back to his home after the journey.

But now there was no home to return to.

“Sora…” called Riku, weakly. 

“Riku?” asked Goofy, getting Riku out of his reveries “Something wrong?”

Riku look again where Sora supposed to be, but he wasn’t here anymore.  

“It… was nothing.” 

 

* * *

 

“Whoa, you’re a really strong warrior” compliment the Fairy Godmother during one of the recesses of magical training “But you are a little tense, you have to relax yourself.” 

“I.. ‘ll keep it in mind” 

“Look, fight is just like dance” continue the fairy “I’m sure that a pretty boy like you had to have a lot of dance partners before”

At that moment, Riku found that was physically possible choke with his own saliva. His face was totally red and he heard Goofy and Donald laughing at his back. Traitors. 

“Uh, what you had here?” asked the woman noticing the gem that hung on Riku’s belt. 

“Oh, this? I don’t know. Do you know what is?” asked Riku, giving the gem to her. 

“Oh, poor thing” exclaimed the woman after looking at the gem for a while “He has turned in a summon gem”

“A summon Gem?” Riku asked, confused. 

“When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants.” explained the fairy “But his strong heart allows him to turn into a gem instant of vanishing along with his world”  

Fortunately, there was a way to release him. Apparently, his name was Simba. 

“A strong heart.” muttered Riku to himself while the trio left the Mystical House.

 

* * *

 

 

Their next destination was the third district, he was supposed to meet with Cid, Aerith and Leon here. But on his way to them, something else called his attention. A redhead standing in the middle of the plaza.  

"Kairi!" Riku called at the girl, that reacted immediately after heard her name. 

"Riku?" she ran at him. At first sight, she didn't seem to have any injuries "You're okay, I…"

"Kairi I'm so glad. I looked for you and Sora everywhere." Riku interrupted her, gently taking her hand. He felt so relieved that she was fine, now that he knew that Kairi was safe he could focus on finding Sora. 

"Sora? But in the cave he was with you." Kairi asked. She was tense, her gaze and tone of voice reflected anxiety. 

"Yes, but after that we separated. I know nothing of him since that" replied Riku, squeezing Kairi’s hands unconsciously due to the frustration caused by that memory, Sora was in front of him at that moment and anyway Riku was unable to protect him. 

Kairi noticed the sadness in Riku's eyes and used her other hand to caress Riku's face. Even without words, the message was clear: “Everything will be alright.” 

Riku smiled at her and Kairi smiled at him. Although that, they were worried for Sora, thanked what they had at this moment. Eachother.

But that sweet moment between them was interrupted for an already knew sound. A black entity sneaking to them.

"Watch out!" Shout Riku, moving Kairi and summoning the Keyblade. With an automatic move he destroyed the heartless. 

Kairi freeze on her standing, looking at Riku. His expression was in the middle point of admiration and terror.

"Riku, what is happening?" She asked, confused "What is that?"

"Well… This is a Keyblade and..." Donald's angry gaze make him stop talking. ‘Mundial order’, right  "I have some friends here, you can stay with them."

Kairi shook her head "No, I'm going with you. We can look for Sora together."

"No!" Donald snapped. Riku decided to ignore him, although he agreed with him this time. 

"Kairi, look I'm sorry but it's too dangerous. I need you to stay here." He explained, trying to not hurt her in the process. 

For the expression on her face, he faile on that. And in the future, watching this moment in retrospect, he would realize that he did more than just hurt her feelings. 

"But... I-I can help! Trust me" Kairi said, almost begging. 

The pain on her eyes disturb Riku. He wanted the things were different, he did. But he couldn't risk put Kairi in danger. Out there was dangerous, there were crazy people like The Queen of Hearts. Manipulative people like Hades. Cruel people like Clayton. 

He didn’t want to expose Kairi to that kind of people and let them hurt her. 

In that moment he didn’t know that the most dangerous person was inside Kairi herself. 

"I will find Sora, I promise. You wait here and be safe." said that he walked away from her, don’t want to look at her face. 

"Wait, Riku" Kairi call him with her broken voice, but Riku did not answer the call. 

 

* * *

 

_It is just like I told you._

_He sees you as nothing but a load._

 

* * *

 

“You guys ever hear about Maleficent?” asked Cid barely the trio entered to the house “I hear she’s in town” Cid voice come with a little disgusted tone. 

“Maleficent? I've never heard of her” Riku replied, a little curious “Who is she, exactly?” 

“A Witch man, she is a witch” 

“She is the reason this town is full of heartless” explain Leon, with a certain grudge “We lost our world thank to her” 

“One day, a swarm of heartless took over our world” continue Cid with the explanation “I got out that mess and come here with these guys.” 

Riku couldn’t help but remember his last time in Destiny Islands when the heartless attacked and destroyed his world. Maleficent could have been the one to blame for the fall of his world too? And If it was like that, why? 

He understood why she would attack Ansem’s world, those reports would be useful to her to control the heartless, but neither Destiny Islands, Wonderland, Olympus Coliseum or Deep Jungle seemed to have something of her interest. Unless…

_“The shadows that you hunt, they want to steal the light of the worlds. Seven lights, to be exact. Who knows, maybe one of the lights you’re looking for is one of the lights they seek”_

Cheshire words resound inside his mind. 

The shadows, the Darkness wanting end with the light. He understood that but how he would protect the light if he didn’t know what was. 

“That’s awful” lament Donald crossing his wings.

“Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem.” account for Leon “He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless” 

“His reports should tell us how to get rid of the heartless” 

“But for what Leon and Yuffie, those reports got scattered through worlds” guess Riku.

“I’m sure that Maleficent’s got most of the pages” incriminate Cid, quite irritated.

After that last comment, the conversation quickly changed to the condition of the Gummi-ship after the ‘little incident’ in Deep Jungle. Cid offered to repair it, so they were on their way to the First district before Riku remembered something. 

“I found Kairi” he shouted, louder than he expected. 

“You mean one of your friends?” asked Aerith. 

“Yes, she is wandering around, probably.” Riku decays a little, remembering their last talk “If you find her tell her I’m sorry” 

“Don’t worry. We will send her the message.” assured Yuffie with a confident smile. 

 

* * *

 

Inside the Accessory Shop, they found a curious scene of a little child hidden next to the counter. Riku was about to question the kid, but Jiminy beat him on that. 

“Well, Well, as I live and Breath! If it isn’t Pinocchio” said Jiminy, really happy of having found the child.

“Oh, Hi Jiminy.” Salute Pinocchio, casually. 

“What in the world are you doing here?” asked Jiminy, with a paternal tone. 

“Who is he?” asked Riku by his side to Donald and Goofy. 

He didn’t know what was but something inside this kid felt… familiar.  

“He is Pinocchio. Jiminy's protégé” explain Goofy.

Well, that explained Jiminy's familiarity with the kid, but not Riku’s feeling… and the fact that Pinocchio was a marionette. 

“Um…” Pinocchio was thinking in an answer “Playing Hide-and-Seek” 

“I just don’t believe it. And here I was, up all night. Just worried sick about you” said Jiminy, pacing back to forth “Why of all…”

At that moment Pinocchio's nose shone and grew up. Everyone gasp for it, that was unexpected.   

“Pinocchio, are you telling me the truth?” asked Jiminy. 

“Yes!” and then the nose grew up.

The following exchange between Jiminy and Pinocchio was the cricket explaining to the wooden kid why steal was bad. Riku noticed that Pinocchio was a naive child, but not a bad one and that Jiminy seemed to have a great affection to him. 

But still, Riku couldn’t decipher why he found Pinocchio's presence so familiar. 

 

* * *

 

Kairi prowled for a while in Traverse Town streets, she wasn’t paying attention where was going. She just wanted walk and calm her mind, forget what happened between her and Riku, ignored the voice inside her head.  

"Kairi, my dear, why so sad?" asked Maleficent. Kairi was startled, she didn’t notice when the witch arrived"I thought that you reunited with your friend Riku."

"Yes but... Sora still missing and Riku is looking for him" she started to explain. Even though she didn’t trust on Maleficent, the desire to tell someone what happened was stronger than her apprehension to the witch "He... left me behind"

"I see. My little girl." Maleficent approached her, gently stroked her face as comfort. Maleficent drag Kairi even more to her, hugging her "So... what you will do now?"

Silence. Kairi didn’t know what to respond. Riku asked her to stay in Traverse Town. Where she would be safe. Where she wouldn't be an obstacle.

But she didn’t want to do that. She didn’t want to stay. Wait for them to come back wouldn’t be enough for her. 

But what could do someone like her?

"He have his reasons, the outside world is a dangerous place for little girls like you" Maleficent said fondling her hair "He is a strong boy, from body, mind and heart, that's why the Keyblade chose him"

"You in exchange will have to wait here to him to bring back your other friend" Maleficent paused, drawing away a little in the process "That's if isn't too late for him"

Kairi ran out of air for a second, a deep malaise set on her stomach. Maleficent couldn't be implying that...

"He doesn't have a keyblade or companions to protect him. And for what you told me about him, he probably will be a delicacy for the heartless" The Witch proceed, without masking the malice in her voice anymore. Making clear her true intention, break Kairi with words and doubts "If your friend Riku don't find him quickly, his heart will be taken by heartless, that's thinking that hasn't happened already" 

No. 

No No.

No No No. 

No No No No. 

"Sora is strong, almost like Riku" Kairi said, trying to convince herself more than anything.

"But what if he is not strong enough?. That could be really... unfortunate" Maleficent counterattack. 

And Kairi felt nauseous.

"But maybe we still on time to save him from that fate. I can give you the power to save him.” Proposed Maleficent, taking Kairi by the shoulder and pulling her closer once more.

"And in exchange you want me to hurt Riku. Your meetings weren’t unflashy as you think, I hear everything” Shout Kairi, averting Maleficent with a swipe “He is the boy that had been giving you problems, isn't?"

"Of course not. I have no intentions to hurt that kid. And I will no force you to hurt your friend." Maleficent said, again with her fake gently tone. Kairi wasn’t falling for it "I'm giving you the option to do something and protect your friends" 

"Although" finalized the woman, walking away "I'm not forcing you to accept"

Kairi look her go. She should have been relieved for it, but…

Sora was still missing and Riku was a target of the witch. 

She couldn’t stay here and do nothing. She had to protect them. But Maleficent was right, she was weak and she couldn’t do anything by herself.

"Wait!" scream Kairi before the witch go further "I accept, please help me to find Sora."

Without look at Kairi, Maleficent smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A short but important chapter. Tbh, I thing that the more important parts of the chapter are Kairi scene, Riku scenens is just filler to reach the 2k words (?). Anyway, our daughter is having her time to shine (actually not but you undestand)
> 
> \- Talking of Kairi, with her I'm taking the way of emotional manipulation to make her join Maleficent. I tried to give some hits in the past chapter, but now is more obvious. Like, she is not Riku, Riku join Maleficent for selfishness and jealousy, I mean I love him but during KH1 he was a brat and his priorities were a mess. But here with Kairi is different, she want help but nobody gave her a chance and now is kinda desperate and Maleficent is taking advantage of it. In a Nutshell, our baby girl is suffering. 
> 
> \- The Rikai interaction was improvised, it wasn't in my notes and I didn't plan have romantic Rikai until COM, but once I make them interact they just write themselves. I'm not angry though, I enjoyed that scene. 
> 
> \- Look at this https://joshy-chan.tumblr.com/post/187458918398/scene-from-my-role-swap-kingdom-hearts-fanfic
> 
> Next Chapter: What You Wish The Most.


	9. Chapter 9: What You Wish The Most.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From bad to worse

Through the desolate streets of Agrabah, two sinister silhouettes walked together. They stooped in the Market in the center of the city. 

Their plans for this world were ahead and everything was going like they wanted to be, except for one or two things that could 

“And the Keyhole?” asked Maleficent, with her monotonous but authoritative voice. 

“The heartless are searching for it now” answered Jafar “I’m certain we will find it soon enough. And that just leaves...”

Before he could finish that sentence, flutters heard over them, a red parrot flying to them. The parrot landed on Jafar's shoulder and make some exaggerated exhausted sound before gave his message.   

“Jafar, I’ve looked everywhere for Jasmine. She disappeared like magic!” announced the parrot. 

“The girl is more trouble than she is worth.” Complained Jafar. 

“You said you had things under control.” This time, Maleficent sounded annoyed, she turns to him and glare, waiting for a response. 

“Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in.” said Jafar, ignoring the threat on Maleficent eyes “But with the heartless, not even the most elusive rat will be able to hide for too long. Soon or later we’ll find her.” 

“I hope so,” Maleficent said “And I hope you’re not wasting your time looking for the wrong person. We need all the Royalty of Hearts reunited in order to open the final door. A girl and three boys, that is what we lack.” explain, although Jafar already knew that. 

“And I assure you, Jasmine is the last princess we’re searching for” As if that where a type of command, some heartless rise from the ground “Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once” He ordered and the heartless obey instantly, running and scattering through the streets of  Agrabah, closely followed by Iago.

“Don't steep yourself in the darkness for too long. The heartless consumes the careless” Maleficent warned the man. 

But at this warning, the man just laughed. 

“Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary” said Jafar, almost like a mockery. 

Maleficent ignored it, in favor of something else that deserves more attention than the delusions of greatness of this man. 

“And I have one last favor to ask you, Jafar.” 

Jafar was confused, but quickly realized what it would be this ‘favor’. 

“So you convinced her at last.” 

“I told you, I just needed to push the correct button” For the first time in the whole conversation, Maleficent smiled “Follow me, I need you to meet her as fast as possible. She will need guidance.” 

The walkout of the market and once they were far enough Jasmine released the air she had been holding. 

This was worse than she expected.

 

* * *

 

She ran through the narrow streets of Agrabah. She was exhausted and her legs hurt, but she couldn’t stop. The heartless were seeking for her. Jafar, that traitor, wanted to capture her for that strange woman. 

Now that her father was in Jafar claws and that their people were being attacked by those monsters was her obligation like the Princess of Agrabah find a way to solve this. But for now, she had to run. Run and find a safe place to stay, at least until found out what to do. 

For her bad luck, she ends in a blind alley. The heartless were close behind her and this time she couldn’t escape. As a last attempt of misleading them, she hides behind a stack of boxes in a corner, keeping her breath and praying for the heartless won’t find her. 

She heard a few steps approaching her, and her heart almost stopped in that instant. The grunts heard closer and closer. She could feel them near, just one little move and that would be her end. 

This was the end. She failed, failed to her father, failed to Rajah, to her people. To Aladdin, that young man that makes her feel free for the first time, that turned her whole world upside-down in the short time they met. The boy that gave to her this opportunity to scape but now was just a waste of time. 

She shrunk in her place, hugging herself waiting for the moment the heartless find her. But at that moment occurred a miracle. The heartless scream and forgot her in favor of another objective. She moved a little to see what was and she saw them. A silver-haired boy along an anthropomorphic Duck and Dog fighting the heartless without hesitation or fear. 

She looked at them, impressed. They didn’t seem to be from Agrabah, and unlike the guardians of the palace, they handed those monsters without any problem.

Maybe this was her chance, they were the heroes she was looking for. 

When all the heartless were eliminated and the silver-haired kid and his companions were taking a break she reveals herself, slowly and a little insecure, ready to run in case she had judge bad these people.

The trio looked at her. The anthropomorphic animal seemed confused, the boy was concern instead. 

“Are you okay?” asked the boy, walking to her “The heartless were chasing you, isn’t”

“Yes. But you three saved me” she said “I’m really grateful” 

“It was nothing” she assured the dog “That’s what heroes do” 

The duck and the boy laugh slowly after this, as it was an internal joke. Jasmine smiled too, these guys seemed to be friendly and she didn’t feel that the had bad intentions. 

“I’m Jasmine, My father is the sultan of Agrabah.” She introduced herself “But he had been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city. He gained evil powers and seized Agrabah” She explained the situation and their expressions of surprise proved that they weren´t originating from Agrabah.

“And now he is pursuing you through the heartless” Said the boy once the surprise passed “We need to take you to a safe place.”

The other two nodded and agreed with the boy’s decision, preparing their weapons in case it where necessary.  

“I know a place, follow me” Jasmine said and the trio, without complaint, follow her. 

 

* * *

 

Riku liked Agrabah. The sun and sand remind him of Destiny Islands. Well, a lot more arid and without that blue sea that he used to love. But anyway, the sensation of the sand coking in his shoes was something he never thought he would miss but he did. 

Donald and Goofy by the other hand were notoriously uncomfortable with the heat and Jiminy probably wasn’t enjoying it either. Jasmine at the contrary seemed more tired than heatstroke, probably because she lived here was already accustomed to the weather. 

They followed her to the poor neighborhood. It was empty like the rest of the city. Riku wondered how a Princess like Jasmine knew a place like this. Probably would ask later. 

She took them to a humble house hide on the higher floor of an abandoned building. The walls and floor were full of cracks and a big hole in the wall gave a direct view to the palace and Main Street. 

“We here” Jasmine announced “This is a friend's house, he wouldn’t be mad is we stay here a little” 

“Fine” Riku crossed his arm on his chest “What else you know, about Jafar and the heartless?” 

“He is looking for something called ‘Keyhole’” Tell Jasmine “He and that Witch need it, for some reason.”

“A Witch?” muttered Donald, confused. Riku, on the contrary, quickly guessed who this Witch was. 

“Maleficent” Said Riku, and Donald gasped hearing that name. 

That meant that Maleficent was targeting this world and if they didn’t act quickly this world would share the same fate than Destiny Islands and Leon’s original world. 

“And you know where it is and that’s why they are hunting you.” Goofy gues, looking at Jasmine. 

“Actually, not.” confess Jasmine “They are looking for other thing, a ‘Royalty of Hearts’. They need them to open a ‘door’. Jafar think I’m one of them and that’s why he is looking for me” 

“And you are one of them?” asked Goofy.

“I’m not sure.” Jasmine said, notoriously troubled with doubt. 

“Well, at least you escaped from him, that’s a good thing” Goofy tried to cheer her up. 

“I didn’t do it alone. He helped me.” she smiled a little while thinking in that ‘he’ that helped her. Probably was someone important to her. 

“He? Who is he?” asked Donald. 

“Aladdin” She replied and her eyes shone when his name left her lips “He left to take care of something… I hope he’s all right” 

“We can look for him” Said Riku “And then take care of Jafar and Maleficent” 

Donald and Goofy agreed with him and Jasmine didn’t seem to have any objection with it. So they prepared to left the building, hoping it to be hidden enough to keep Jasmine safe until they go back. 

“Wait” Jasmine stopped them before they go “I don’t even know your names” 

“I’m Riku” 

“Donald Duck” 

“Goofy” 

“Well, Riku, Donald and Goofy, please bring back Aladdin safe and sound.”

 

* * *

 

Kairi closed her eyes and concentrated, just like Jafar asked her. She felt the magic and darkness travel through her body and soul. It felt weird but stimulating. All the energy accumulated at her palm and then a soft heat was over it. 

She opened her eyes and saw a little blue flame dancing over her hand. She gasped, with a childish surprise.

“Now, throw it” commanded Jafar. Kairi obeyed, the flame grew on her hand before she shoots a near heartless with it. 

The heartless backed off after the attack but didn’t do anything against it, just stand-in its place waiting for another attack.

“You learn quickly” praised Jafar, without actually look at her. “Although I think Magic is not your metier” 

After she accepted the deal with Maleficent, the Witch brought her with Jafar to be trained for him. She seemed to had other things to settle up with other members of the Council and like Jafar was basically her Right Hand Man she trusted him to teach Kairi about magic. 

“Thanks, I guess” said Kairi, shrinking a little. She was still unsure about what Maleficent and Jafar were expecting of her. She never had fought before, not even playing, but they keep talking about how she was an important piece in their plans and how she would get stronger with their help.

The only logical response here was that they were underestimating Riku, believing that she could fight him with just a little of magic. 

She doubted it. 

“Very well” Said the vizier, bringing her back to the Reality “Let’s try with thunder again”

After that command, Kairi used the sword that Maleficent gave to her and canalized the electric magic in it, casting a thunder that fell over the dummy heartless and destroyed it. Kairi smiled after that and Jafar called another one to replace it. 

“Now a blizzar-” flutters heard approaching were they where and Iago, Jafar’s parrot entered through the window. 

“Jafar, we-” started to say the parrot but Jafar interrupted him. 

“You haven’t found Jasmine yet” supposed Jafar and Iago confirm with fear. The visier glare at him and the sigh, irritated by the incompetence of the heartless and his pet “Just like people say, if you want something done right do it yourself” 

Kairi stood in her place, watching Jafar’s frustration increase. She heard about Princess Jasmine, she knew that Jafar and Maleficent were looking for her for a reason that ‘she wasn’t ready to know’, on Maleficent's words. 

She felt a little pity for the princess, dragged to Maleficent schemes just like Kairi was. The main difference was that Kairi had an option and Jasmine not. 

Probably was better do not interfere, let that girl escape and sabotage Maleficent plans just with her absence, but…

“Can I try?” proposed Kairi “You know, bring her here.” 

The sooner she gains their trust, sooner she would know what was actually happening with the worlds and heartless.

And sooner she would find Sora. 

Sooner she would be able to protect Riku from Maleficent. 

“Hmmm” Jafar looked at her, surprised. He wasn’t expecting that kind of proposition from her “How?” 

“Well, the heartless are kinda scary and she will run from them. And she already knows Iago, so she will hide from him” Kairi explained her reasoning “but if I go, she will think that I’m a civilian in trouble. May she get out of her hiding trying to help or at least reveal her location.”

Jafar kept silence, analyzing the idea and thinking if it was worth it or not. 

“Sounds like a good idea” He finally said, with a big smile on his face “Very well, Kairi. Bring Princess Jasmine to us.”  

 

* * *

 

After left Jasmine in the house make sure that no heartless would find her here, they went to the desert. 

They doubt find Aladdin or the keyhole inside the city, so the dessert was their first and only option for now. 

Once outside the town, they saw something in the sky, approaching to them. 

When it was close enough to distinguish the details, they realized that it was a flying carpet. The carpet landed near to the trio and made little signs, trying to call their attention, like wanting them to come with it. 

Riku was a little unsure at first but without another clue of what do in this world, follow the flying carpet was their best option. 

The carpet took them to the middle of a desert, where a young was unconscious in quicksand and a little monkey was trying to wake him up. A group of heartless was sneaking crawling towards them. 

Riku, Donald and Goofy without hesitation jumped from the carpet to the ground and fought the heartless. This time the objective wasn't to eliminate the heartless, it was the take boy and the monkey out of this trouble as fast as possible. 

Riku ignored the heartless, letting Donald and Goofy cover his back while he ran to the unconscious boy. Riku grabbed the boy and help the monkey to take him out of the quicksand. 

Once out of that mortal trap, the boy slowly started to wake up, but there was another problem. The heartless accumulated around them and corner them. Riku wasn’t sure if they would rid the heartless and protect the boy and the monkey at the same time.

In that moment, the boy stood up, whit a golden lamp on his hand. The boy staggered a little, still a little dizzy because of his close encounter with the death. But he was determined to do something with this situation. 

“Genie, get rid of these guys!” said the boy while rubbed the lamp. 

In a colorful explosion of smoke, a giant blue man appear. Everyone looked at the genie impressed, expectant to what would happen now.

“Wish Number One, coming right up!” announced the genie, snapping his finger and with it the heartless disappear.

That was quick. 

“That was close” said Riku, dropping in the sand. At least nothing else happened. 

“You’re right” said the other boy, dropping near to Riku “Thank you”

“Nah…” laugh Riku “Thank you and that big blue dude, uhm…”   

“I’m Ala-”

“Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional.” interrupted the blue man, appearing in the space between them with a colorful smoke “The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP!” he teleported some meters away in the sky, rubbing an imitation of the golden lamp that the boy had on his hands “Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today’s winner is...Aladdin! Congratulations!” finalized Genie, attracting all the attention to Aladdin. 

“Aladdin…” Goofy analyzed this a few seconds “We found him!” 

“Found me?” asked the boy, confused “You were looking for me?” 

“Yes” confirmed Goofy “We meet Jasmine. She was really worried about you and asked us to look for you.” 

“Oh” Aladdin’s posture changed a one more melancholic, almost disappointed, probably with himself “I should have told her where I was going.” muttered the boy. 

“What are you doing out here anyway?” asked Riku, trying to change the subject, although he was clear that they would have to return with Jasmine as soon as possible, had Aladdin in a guilty trip wouldn’t much help. 

“Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders.” explained the boy, without and actual interest “I found that magic carpet, and this lamp. I thought that it would help to get rid of the heartless and defeat Jafar.” he ended, with a new determination on his eyes. 

“That’s its a good idea” said Donald “As it can fulfill any wish.”

In that, Genie Interrupted. 

“Patience, my fine feathered friend. Any three wishes! Our lucky winner made his first wish. So he has two left” explicated Genie, after make appear a blackboard from nothing, pointing random doodles without real relation with the subject matter.  

“And I’ll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah” Aladdin call the Magic Carpet and got on it “But now we have to focus on Jasmine, she is in danger and we have to help her” 

Riku Donald and Goofy nod, and without another word, the group left the desert. 

 

* * *

 

"I'm Jasmine. And you are?"

"..."

"Kairi…"

"My name is Kairi"

 

* * *

 

The fresh air against his face in contrast with the heat of the desert was a nice and refreshing sensation. Travel in Aladdin's magic carpet was a really interesting experience. 

On the horizon was nothing but more sand and dessert, so it would take a while arriving at Agrabah.

“So, you will use the wishes to defeat Jafar, don’t you?” asked Goofy, starting a conversation in the middle of the silence they were since they found Aladdin and Abu in the quicksands.

“I mean, yes” Aladdin pot a little “Any other wish would be a waste in this situation” 

“What you would wish then” asked Donald this time. “If the things in Agrabah weren't that bad” 

Riku noticed that he was strangely interested in the lamp and the wishes, but chose not make any question about it and don't start any unnecessary fight. And being honest, he was interested in heard the answer to the question too.

Aladdin thought it for a moment. Probably he didn't think about it before going to the Cave of Wonders and look for the Lamp.

“Probably, be a Prince” he finally said.

“Uh, why a prince?” questioned Riku. From his point of view, it was a wish too specific and ambiguous at the same time. It wasn't money, or power, or control over people, or territory. Just be a prince.

“You see. Jasmine… you all already saw her, She’s smart and fun and…” Aladdin started, with a warm expression on his face “Beautiful. She’s got these eyes that just… and this hair… and her smile” he continued, cutting up his own monologue as if there weren't words able to describe Jasmine's perfection on Aladdin's eyes.

“Ami. C'est l'amour” muttered Genie near to Riku and he just giggled. 

Aladdin was an absolute dork, but a dork in love.

“But she’s a princess. She only can marry people from the royalty and look at me” Aladdin sighed, resigned to the truth “I’m not a prince, just a street rat. She would never fall for a guy like me” with a sad gaze, he looked to the horizon.

Little by little, Agrabah showed in the distance.

“I don’t think so” Goofy interrupted the boy’s laments “I mean, she seemed to be really worried for you back in Agrabah” 

“And Jasmine doesn’t seem like someone shallow-minded” continued Riku, backing up Goofy’s enforces to cheer up the boy “It would be better if she falls for the real you?” 

Aladdin looked at them for a few seconds, surprised by this information and their support on a love that he seemed like something impossible. 

“Probably” and then, he smiled. 

“Humans are so complicated” Genie expressed. He wasn’t annoyed or jaded, more like amused by Aladdin’s romantic drama “I’m happy with this. Fresh air! The great outdoors!” he shouted, pirouetting around the magic carpet. 

“You don’t get out much, hu?” Riku asked with a smirk on his face but no bad intention. 

He didn’t know that it was a sensitive subject to Genie. And Genie knew that he didn’t know. 

“Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space.” he explained, still with his happy tone and tons of energy... “It’s always three wishes, then back to my portable prison” but little by little, his energy and happiness fade out... “I’m lucky to see the light of day every century or two” until his voice was nothing more than a weak whisper, almost a lament. 

Over the carpet was a silence, none of them know what to say. Riku felt bad for ask. 

“Say, Genie” Aladdin was the first on talk after that, asking for Genie's attention “What if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp?” 

“You’d do that?!” asked Genie, with hope on his voice before realizing something and chill out “But, what with the girl” 

“The guys are right, it is better if she falls for who really I am. And wish be a prince would be a scam that wouldn’t last long” he explained, smiling at the genie “Genie, It’s a promise” 

The carpet started to slow down the closer they got to Agrabah and to Aladdin’s home and Jasmine’s hide-spot. 

But when they arrived, nobody was in the house.

“She is not there” pointed Goofy, worried. 

“You think that…” Donald paused, afraid to end the sentence. 

Riku stopped, focusing his gaze on some little marks on the floor. Claws marks on the floor. Quickly he came to the same conclusion than Donald. 

“The heartless” Said Riku “Jafar found her” 

“What!? No way!” shouted Aladdin,  “We need to save her” 

Aladdin was right. Maybe they were still on time to found and save her. There was still, a little hope. 

“Let’s go” 

 

* * *

 

“Sitting your sights a little high, aren’t you, boy?” Taunt Jafar when Riku and Aladdin found him and Jasmine in the Palace Gates, the princess helplessly cornered behind him  “Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess anymore” 

“Look who is talking?” Angry, Riku responded, calling the keyblade ready attack at any time. 

“Jasmine!” called Aladdin, distressed by seeing the girl he loved in danger without he could do anything.  

“Aladdin…” she responded, just distressed as him. 

“Ah, the boy who holds the key” Jafar ignored the couple in favor to focus his gaze in Riku “I can’t let you interfere in our plans again” 

“Riku!” called Jasmine  “There’s something you need to know!”

“Silence!” shouted Jafar. And the princess backed off, afraid of what the Vizier could do to her. 

Aladdin drew the lamp from his pocket sneakily, trying to not call Jafar attention. He rubbed the lamp, calling Genie “Genie, help Jasmine please” 

“One wish left!” announced Ganie, rising casually with Jasmine safe and sound on his arms “You’re making this really easy, you know?” 

Jafar was thunderstruck. The Genie of the lamp himself was in front of him and not just that, his actual master was Aladdin, that stupid street rat that had been giving him nothing but headaches. 

But that just made this victory even more sweet. 

“So sorry boy. I’m afraid your second wish has been denied” Jafar laughed. Aladdin and Riku looked at him, confused. 

At that moment Aladdin felt claws scratching his hands, snatching the lamp out of it. He tried to recover the lamp but it was too late, the parrot gave the lamp to Jafar without lost any second. 

“I’m sorry Al!” apologized Genie while faded. Then, without anyone to hold her, Jasmine fell direct to pot and once she was trapped inside, spider's legs grow from it.

“And now, I bid you all farewell” announced Jafar, more spider pots appear around them as if Jafar would convoke them “Attack!” then, the vizier vanished. 

 

* * *

 

When they destroyed the last pot, they realized the obviousness. Jasmine wasn’t here. Although they saw her fall inside of the pots and although they heard her crying for help along the battle, Jafar managed to take her away in some point of the battle, without them even realized it. 

And wasn’t just Jasmine. Genie was in Jafar’s claws too. 

Aladdin was furious and Riku felt guilt. 

Aladdin should have been faster. Riku shouldn’t have left her alone. 

In any other world the things go so wrong so fast. 

“To the desert!” ordered Aladdin, decided to stop Jafar and save their two friends “Come on, let’s move!”

Riku, Donald and Goofy ran behind him, ignoring some heartless in the way. They wouldn’t waste their time with them, no when Jasmine, Genie and this whole world were in danger thanks to Jafar’s ambition. 

They arrived where the magic carpet landed and jump over it. Without wait for any instruction, the carpet flew ahead to the desert. 

“You said that Jafar was looking for a ‘Keyhole’, isn’t it?” asked Aladdin, looking to them.

Riku nodded

“I had a feeling” explained the boy, touching his chest with his hand “While I was looking for the lamp, I saw something inside the Cave of Wonders. I don’t know what it was, but it felt… weird. Maybe that was the Keyhole” 

 

* * *

 

“So…” muttered Jafar, still a little shocked for the information that was just given to him “In the end, Jasmine wasn’t one of the chosen” quickly, his shook turned in a small annoyance “I can’t believe I wasted my time with her”

“Don’t worry” replied Maleficent, calmer than it was expected, considering what happened “I can see why the confusion. The light inside her heart is so bright and the shadow so infimum. Without a second check, even I had would believe that she was the missing princess” 

They looked toward the unconscious princess laying on the ground. Sadly, or maybe, fortunately, she wasn’t the princess they were looking for. 

But not everything was bad news, they had the Keyhole’s location and one of the most powerful beings, the genie, at their mandate, two wish left. They just had to take care of the princess or prince that was wandering around this world, and… that boy that was being nothing but a big trouble. 

“I have another new for you. That keyblade brat is here in Agrabah” notified the vizier.

The witch stopped for a second, frowning with notorious annoyance.

“That boy again?” she asked with an irritated tone. 

“He came here before we expected. He is really persistent” continued Jafar “And Kairi’s training is not finished yet. She might not be ready to face-” 

Before he could ever finish that last sentence, the little group of heroes entered to the room. 

After face and set free the Tiger-Head entrance and wander through the passageways of the cave they finally arrived at the “Lamp Chamber”. Just in time to have a little gaze of Maleficent, the closest thing they had to a final enemy to defeat.  For now, at least. 

Riku looked at the witch, her presence alone was enough to make him shake. 

“Are you... Maleficent?” asked the silver-haired boy.

But the woman didn’t listen to him. Her mind was on other thing. Something more important than had the Keyblade Chosen in front of her.

“That boy…” she said, looking at Aladdin.

“The street rat? What with him?” 

“His heart” she said, and just with that word Jafar understood everything “His heart is filled with light, not even the slightest shadow lies in him” 

Aladdin, Riku, Donald and Goofy keep silence, without understanding what was in the mind of those two villains. 

“What are you talking about?!” Aladdin shouted “Let Jasmine go.” he demanded. 

“Are you sure?” asked Jafar cautiously. Had another mistake just like the one they had with Jasmine wouldn’t be good for their plans. 

“Yes, I’m” assured Maleficent “That ‘street rat’ like you say, is nothing more and nothing less than a Prince of hearts.” 

“What turn of events” laughed the vizier “Jasmine actually ended being important after all” 

“Remember Jafar” Maleficent gave her last message “We need the Prince alive. Do what you want with the rest.” 

“As you wish” replied Jafar, while Maleficent vanished, leaving the vizier to face alone the group of heroes -along with the Princess of Agrabah and, the recently discovered, Prince of Heart-.

And it made no sense. Just a few hours ago, Aladdin told to them that he was nothing but a poor guy that had to steal to live. But now Maleficent, the woman guilty of the disappearance of countless worlds, called him a Prince. A Prince of Heart.

Riku had no time to think about that. He wouldn’t leave Maleficent and Jafar get away with it.  

“If you think we will let you put one finger over Aladdin” And Donald couldn’t express it better “Dream on” 

“Aww cute” Taunted the man “Your pathetic attempt to protect the Prince amused me”  

“Prince? What the hell are you talking about?” Aladdin finally snapped. After all, he was the least aware in this situation and from one moment to another everything ended revolving around him. He just wanted this to end and have Jasmine safe and sound. 

“You see” Jafar smiled maliciously before explain the situation to the boy “You’re one of the seven princes and princesses who hold the key to opening the door” 

“Open…” said Goofy, confused.

“... the door?” finalized Donald.

“The Royalty of Hearts…” In that moment, Maleficent’s words, along with Chechire’s and Jasmine’s resonated inside his head. Seven Princes and Princess, seven hearts of pure light. They were the light that the heartless wanted to purge. The light he had to protect no matter what. 

“What?” Aladdin’s voice trembled, dismayed for this new knoweldge “How is that possible?” 

Anyway, Jafar decided he was done with answering Aladdin’s questions. 

“And you fools” He said, pointing to Riku, Donald and Goofy “Won’t live to see what lies beyond it” took out the lamp and rubbed it, invoking the Genie “Genie, my second wish! Crush them!” 

Along with those words, a barrier was created in front of the Keyhole, preventing anyone from go near to it. 

On the other hand, the main trio prepared themselves for the fight, even though none of them actually wanted to fight against Genie, but there was no other choice. Aladdin tried to stand between them, tried to prevent them from fighting. 

“No! Genie, don’t hurt them” begged the boy, with a small hope to dissuade Genie from doing it. But it was worthless. 

“Sorry Al” apologized the blue man “The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don’t have a choice” 

Genie was getting closer and closer to them. Jafar smiled, confident of his apparent victory. He didn't just have one member of the Royalty of heart in the palm of his hand. He was about mark the end of the Keyblade chosen. 

But so confident he was, he overestimated his luck. He underestimated -or it would be more accurate to say that he just ignored it- another factor inside that fight. 

“That… is good to know” 

Jasmine’s awakening and actions were unexpected but well received. She kicked him in the ankle, making Jafar lost the balance. She took the advantage to stood up and struggle with him. In the middle of the confusion for the surprise attack, Jafar dropped the lamp.

“Aladdin! The lamp!” Jasmine screamed, getting of everyone from their confusion. But the instant after it, Jafar was able to overcome her.

“Stupid princess. Iago!” 

The parrot obeyed and took the lamp before any of the heroes could. Iago flew trying to keep himself and the lamp away from them. But Riku wouldn’t let him return the lamp to Jafar. 

“Blizard!” a blast of ice hit the bird, and the lamp fell to the ground. On the floor, Goofy was ready to catch it. 

To prevent this, Jafar shoot a fireball toward the dog. But that movement was exploited by Jasmine, using the aperture to kick him in the face and get rid of him. Once free, she ran to the security of Aladdin’s arm.

The fireball hit the lamp at the moment Goofy caught it, heating the metal and forcing Goofy to launch the lamp while screamed comically. Iago tried to take it after it, but his paws suffered the same fate that Goofy’s hands. 

The lamp fell, again, and this time was Donald turn on manipulating it. Using his staff, he hit the lamp and threw it toward Aladdin. He caught and held it with all his strength, ignoring the heat of the metal.

Finally, Aladdin had the lamp in his hands again, place from It shouldn't have been taken in the first place. 

But the sweet taste of victory didn’t last long.

From one moment to another his body felt numb as if struck by lightning. No, actually that was what happened. Jafar, using his magic, hit him with a thunder spell. Wasn’t strong enough to hurt hi or kill him, but it was to paralyze him, letting him out of combat. 

He fell to the ground, shrinking with pain and dropping the lamp. He heard the other screaming his name, worried, but his mind was in other thing. The slow, and agonizing how Jafar picked up the lamp.

Aladdin growled, looking at Jafar with fury. Jafar just smiled, mocking him. 

“Why so sad?” Jafar asked, swinging the lamp front him as derision. Inviting him to try to chase the lamp but knowing that the paralyzing effects of the thunder wouldn’t let him achieve it “Realizing you’re nothing without the Genie or your pathetic friends?” 

Riku saw the scene, powerless. Jafar had the power over the lamp and Genie on his hands again…

The lamp and Genie… Power...

“Of course he’s nothing without the genie” started Riku, calling everyone attention to him “I mean, everyone we nothing compared to the genie”

“Riku?” Goofy asked, confused and worried. He had no idea what Riku was trying to do. 

“Just look at him. Phenomenal cosmic powers, the ability to fulfill any wish” praised Riku, pointing to Genie, go was all this time trying to be on the sidelines “He eve got charisma”

“Kid, you flatter me but…” Genie teleported near to him and muttered, not so sneakily “Why are you bringing me into this?”

Aladdin quickly realized what Riku was trying to do. 

“He is right” supported Aladdin, with a little smirk “The genie has more powers than you ever have”

“Shut up” mumbled Jafar, with a grim expression.

“And accept it” continued Jasmine “You needed Maleficent to help you to take over Agrabah. Without her you’re powerless. Without her you’re a simply vizier that my father don’t take seriously” she looked at defiance “Alone you’re nothing”

Jafar keep silence, stood still. He gripped the handle of his scepter, moved by his anger. These brats, they believed themselves with the authority to insult him. But he would make them pay for that insolence.

“Enough!” he snapped, banging his scepter against the ground.

Everyone watched from their sites, expectant of what the vizier would do now.

“Genie! My final wish” shouted Jafar, raising the lamp and rubbing it “I want you to make me an all-powerfull genie!”

Genie obeyed the command, not without cover his eyes while doing it, afraid of the aftermaths of this last wish. 

Jafar shone in a golden light, lifting off the ground while the whole place was shaking. A big hole opened in the middle of the chamber. Riku, Donald and Goofy had luck getting out of it before fall inside the hole, Jafar in exchange slowly descended by it. 

At least they got to take Genie’s Lamp before it could fall along the vizier. 

Once everything calmed down, they all remain in silence, like trying to process what just happened. 

“What were you all thinking?!” asked Donald, concern and really dismayed. 

“Easy” Riku started to explain “As a genie, Jafar will not have free will. The only thing we need is trap him is his lamp” Although he was surprised how quickly Aladdin guessed his plan. With Jasmine, Riku was sure that she just wanted insult Jafar too. 

“That was… brilliant” praised Genie, sincerely impressed  “And mortally crazy”

Riku, Aladdin and Jasmine laughed a little, especially thanks to Donald's exasperation face.

“Yes, like you say” Aladdin smiled at Genie, with his body still sore from Jafar’s attack “I still lack a wish…”

Say that, Aladdin raised the lamp a little. Genie began to prepare himself to fulfill Aladdin's last wish.

“That’s right, we need something to end with that megalomaniac”

“... And a promise to keep” the boy giggled a little “Genie, I wish your freedom”

“Wha…” a magic spiral appeared under him, slowly wrapping him. His wristbands shone and slowly disappeared along the magic spiral, revealing a pair of legs and toes that weren’t before. Genie looked himself unbelieving, just like that, just at that moment, he was free. Finally, he was free “Aladdin you really…”

“You can thank me later” interrupted the boy, smiling still “We need your help to stop Jafar. If you want to do us a favor.” 

“Of course, I…” Genie started but soon realized something. Thanks to Jafar’s last spell, Aladdin wouldn’t be able to follow them in this fight. And knowing this, it would be safer leave him upside, with Jasmine, away from the battle against the evil genie. But knowing that Aladdin, his friend, his savior, was an objective for the plans of Jafar and that witch Genie couldn’t help but felt worried for Aladdin’s safety “Please be safe”

And that was a shared feeling with Riku, Donald and Goofy. 

“I will. I’ll stay here with Jasmine” said Aladdin "Go and bear him"

 

* * *

 

“What? You again?”

“You know her?” 

“Yes, she…” 

“... Sorry”  

 

* * *

 

Along the battle, Riku realized that focus on Jafar wasn’t the best idea. They had to focus on catching the lamp, so attack Iago. The plan was simple, Genie and Goofy would distract Jafar while he and Donald chased Iago with magic spells. 

After a few attacks, Donald was able to shoot down the parrot with a fire spell. The black lamp fell and Riku caught it before Iago or Jafar could. 

“Come back to your lamp, genie” he screams, raising the lamp to the sky. Then, a magic spiral started to absorb him. Jafar tried to resist but all he was able to do was scream and take Iago with him. 

Once they both were finally trapped inside the lamp a silence filled the room. Everyone relaxed after that, letting their guard down. The fight was over and now they were safe. 

“We did it” Riku let himself drop, overwhelmed by fatigue and the hellish heat. There was lava, he was so invested in the fight that he didn’t realize the lava until now. All his body burn and his mind was cloudy. So stifling “We actually did it” 

Donald and Goofy go to Riku to help him to stand up, meanwhile, Genie walked to Jafar’s lamp and took it, looking it with a little grudge. 

“This stupid lamp should be…” he said, doing beside of throwing the lamp away “... buried up” and then buried a hole and left the lamp here. 

They went back to the surface, hopping reunite with Jasmine and Aladdin. But when they arrived only found Jasmine lying on the ground, unconscious. There was no sign of Aladdin.

“Jasmine!” Riku screamed, running to her and holding her, trying to wake her up. 

“What…” the princess slowly started to wake up. But had no time to focus on her before the Keyblade start to react to the Keyhole. He had to take care of it first. 

He walked front the Keyhole and pointed it with the Keyblade, meanwhile Donald and Goofy were attending Jasmine and Genie looked around for Aladdin. The ray of light goes from the Keyblade to the Keyhole and this closed, making sure that this world won't fall to darkness. 

His mission in this world was complete but was a bittersweet victory. 

“Aladdin” muttered Jasmine “No, it can’t be. She… she actually...”  wasn’t necessary for Jasmine to end that sentence to them understand what happened. They failed on to protect him and now Aladdin was gone. 

It was a victory, but it didn’t feel like one. It felt like a defeat. 

Suddenly everything started to tremble. The cave was about collapse on them. It was time to leave this place.

 

* * *

 

"The smarmy vizier could've had 'em" sigh Hades, disappointed before look at Kairi with a critical gaze "If someone had stuck around to help him."

Kairi frowned and pouted, trying to ignore the god. From moment one, he had something against her but she wasn’t giving him the pleasure of having her attention. She had more important things in mind. 

"I did my part misleading the princess and bringing that boy here." she replied, without raising her voice "Jafar actions were out of my hands"

"You should not be so rude with Kairi, Hades" scolded Maleficent, without actually look at them "She is right, Jafar was beyond help. Consumed by his own hatred" 

"If you say so" said Hades, disinterested. He didn’t understand yet Maleficnet’s fascination with this weak girl, but he wasn’t questioning his boss methods "Hey kid, we have something you may like" 

Kairi looked at him, distrustful, expecting another mean joke from him. But instead, the altar in the middle of the room showed something else. Something that moved her heart in a way she couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad emotion.  

"Sora…" she said, with a weak sigh. The image of his lost friend was in front of her, sleeping just like when he took his usuals naps. But something in this felt wrong. 

Sora needed her, she felt it. She was sure of it. 

"I told you, with my help, you would find him" told Maleficent, still without look at her "Go to him, your vessel is waiting" 

From the shadows, a red dressed man walked to them. A hook where his hand was supposed to be stroked his thin mustache. 

"Just remember this is not a pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage” the man laughed, as he had just told a joke.  

“Your training will continue under Captain Hook wing” inform Maleficent “Even tough we found your friend we still had a lot of work to do” 

Kairi kept looking at Sora hologram. A part of her wanted to stop this nonsense, she didn’t want to do this, taking away people from their loved ones. 

But she was doing this for him… no, for them. For Sora and Riku. 

And in that moment nothing else matters. 

“Let’s go” 

 

* * *

 

“So, Aladdin was kidnapped.” Genie sigh. It was strange to witness him so sad and dejected, but in make sense. After years of prison, someone finally gave to him what he wished the most, freedom, an a few moments later, freedom itself was denied to his savior. 

All because Aladdin was a Prince of Heart.

“What we will do now?” asked Donald, just dejected as Genie. 

“Save Aladdin, of course” replied Riku, with determination and anger on his gaze. He wouldn’t forgive Maleficent for this “And find the others members of the Royalty of Hearts before Maleficent do” 

Jasmine, who was in silence all the way from the Cave of Wonders to Aladdin’s House, finally take the word. 

“With Aladdin, they already have four of seven members” She told, with her look down “The remaining members are two boys and a girl” 

“Thanks” Riku's gaze softened when he looked at the princess. It wasn't much but was a begging

“Riku, Donald and Goofy, I beg you three, bring Aladdin back” Jasmine finally looked up. Her eyes were glazed, she was trying to not cry “I do wish go with you, but I know I wouldn’t be nothing but a load” she said with a smile that wasn't chorded with her face or her words.   

“We will, it’s a promise” if Riku noticed that, he chosed don’t comment it. 

“Hey kid, take this” Genie show to them the golden lamp, that now was just that. A lamp “I’m no longer slave of it, but if you need my help you already know how to use it” 

Riku took the lamp and nodded. He would take it into account.  

“I will do what is in my hands to help Aladdin” explained Genie “I owe it to him after all” 

Riku, Donald and Goofy were about to go, leave Agrabah and continue with their mission, but Jasmine stopped them before it. She had a last thing to say. 

“Riku wait” she called “that girl, the one that dragged Jafar here and kidnapped Aladdin, I think you may know her” 

Riku looked at her, curious.

“Really?” he replied “You know her name?” he could thing in any girl who would be working for Maleficent. Yuffie and Aerith hate Maleficent. Alice and Jane were good persons and had no way to leave their worlds. And the Queen of Heart was an idiot and didn’t fall in the category of ‘girl’

Everyone in the room kept silence, waiting for the answer.  

Riku would have preferred didn’t know. 

“Her name is Kairi.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after a whole month, I'm back with my shit. 
> 
> -Sorry for the delay, between school projects and the fact that this chapter is a monster by itself was complicated end this. But here we are. 
> 
> -Instead of changing the 'Princesses of hearts' to 'Princes of hearts" I chose to do the same that Archetwist au. Another KH Role swap (Hero!Kairi, Prince of Heart!Riku and Dark!Sora), I really recommend it. It was one of my inspiration to write this. You can find this au on tumblr, sadly is discontinued.
> 
> -I'm been reading manga lately, and that is important cause I find a translation of KH mangas to Spanish, so now I will have some things of them to this fanfic (Just like the scene of Genie burring Jafar's lamp and the Genie giving the lamp to Riku)
> 
> -Tomorrow I will upload an extra/deleted scene. Basically the first encounter between Kairi and Jasmine. I wanted it to be part of this chapter but didn't fit anywhere without killing the tension. Sorry. 
> 
> -My tumblr is Joshy-chan and I sometimes upload wips of this fanfic, if someone is interested (?)
> 
> Next Chapter: Just A Small Lie.


	10. Chapter 10: Just A Small Lie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossing the line.

“Here we are” exclaimed Sora, excited “The monster’s cavern”

Right after that, a slight breeze bounced on the walls of the cave, causing a sound that in the innocent mind of the children's trio sounded like a big and vicious monster.

“Monster?” asked Kairi, confused and a little scared “You never mentioned a monster before, when we come here to draw in the walls.” 

The little girl was shaking, not wanting to move from the entrance of the Secret Place. Riku sigh, amused and a little tender. 

“The monster is not real” the little boy explained “It’s part of the game” 

“Oh...”

Today, a few weeks after meet and befriend Kairi, she agreed to play with them with the swords and hunt monsters. But it seemed she wasn’t understanding the game very well. 

“And even if it were real, we have Riku” said Sora, looking at the older kid with admiration “He is strong and can beat any monster” 

Riku snorted, flattered and embarrassed by the words of his best friend, his cheeks took a slight pink tone. And now Kairi was looking at him too, with the same admiration and worship. 

“Look, we can use this rock like a shield” interrupted Sora, running to a big rock near to the entrance. 

Riku was about following him, but a little hand taking his shirt stopped him.

“Is something wrong?” Riku turn, expecting to found the girl scared and crying, but no. Her gaze of worship was still, all target to him. 

“It’s true?” Kairi asked again “If the monster came and try to take me and Sora away, you would beat them up, right? You will protect us?” she squeezed the shirt harder, desperate for an answer.

“Of course I will” Riku replied, confident “I’m the older one, that’s my job”  

Satisficed with this answer, Kairi released Riku’s shirt and smiled at him, her purple eyes shining in the dark. 

After that little dialog, Riku and Kairi went to Sora to keep playing, and later that day Kairi decided that was more fun to watch the boys play than participate. 

But during the rest of the day, and even years later, Riku couldn’t forget Kairi’s smile, filled with innocence and trust. 

That smile… was something worth to protect.

 

* * *

 

_-iku…_

_Riku…_

_Riku, wake up!_

 

* * *

 

“Riku!” when Riku opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Jiminy over his face. Literally “Riku, you’re awake, I’m so glad. We were so worried.” 

Riku was lost and confused. What happened? In one moment they were inside the Gummi-ship and in another...

“Knock it off!” He heard Donald scream. And just Donald’s rage was enough to encourage him to get up and look what was happening.

Goofy was the first to notice that he was awake.

“Hey, Riku. Are you okay?” He asked. For some reason, Goofy was holding his shield over his head. 

“Yes, I’m fine” replied Riku, curious to know what they were doing dog aware that there was a much more important question “Where are we?” 

But before Goofy could answer that, a blue and gold capsule fell from the sky and Riku dodged it for a little.

Oh, that’s why Goofy was holding his shield in that way...

“Uh, ya know, I think the big ol’ whale Monstro just swallowed us” answered Goofy.

Now he remembered. After Jasmine revelation and after took her safe and sound back to the palace, they left Agrabah. Riku was quiet all the time from that, thinking on the name given for Jasmine. 

Kairi… it couldn’t have been Kairi, his Kairi. Maybe was another person, someone with the same name. Probably she knew him because he was a threat to Maleficent’s plans and now they had a target on him. 

Or maybe he was in negation. 

Inside the Gummi-ship, Riku was more concentrated on those questions, doubts and justifications than in the route they were taking, so he didn’t realize until it was too late that that giant whale, Monstro, was about to devour them. 

And now they were monster’s food. Great. 

“And for today’s weather: expect showers” jocked Goofy, trying to cheer up Riku. But in that moment another of those capsules fell and hit his shield, the force of the fall caused his shield to hit him “Heavy showers!” 

“Who’s there?” Shout Donald, exasperated. 

“It’s me” replied a little and soft voice from upside a wooden platform. 

Riku recognized that voice, but from where?.

“Oh, it’s just Pinocchio…” said Donald, a little more calmed… until he realized what he just said “Pinocchio?!” 

Too late, now the little wooden boy was walking away from them, carrying a big Gummi-block on his hands. 

“Pinocchio?” called Jiminy from Riku’s shoulder, but again, no answer. 

How was that? How Pinocchio ended here?

“Pinocch, where are you going?” Jimini kept calling, even when his protege didn’t answer none of them “Pinocch!” 

Riku couldn’t do anything aside from watching the scene. He didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t good with little kids -although he was basically a kid- that always was Sora's work. He probably would end up getting frustrated and make the child cry -or crying himself, whichever comes first-. But even if he was horrible with kids, they couldn’t let Pinocchio wander without any vigilance. They didn’t know what could be inside Monstro, be inside although being inside the bowels of a monster was dangerous per se. 

Pinocchio seemed to have the whale’s throat as his destination, or something like that. Riku didn’t know much about anatomy, let alone the anatomy of a whale. But so little he know he could tell that the wooden boy was heading to the throat. 

Without the wooden platforms, the faster way to get there was swimming in what, considering the context and where they were, was saliva. Riku chose don’t think about that while he was submerged on it. 

They quickly arrived to a boat. They saw Pinocchio jumping to it, so followed him. 

“What have you there, Pinocchio?” they head a voice, an old man talking with Pinocchio. 

“With this, we can get out of here, father.” told Pinocchio to the old man, his father. He was showing him the Gummi-block he was carrying. 

“Really, with this big block?” 

“It’s true” interrupted Riku, going up to the boat deck “How did you two end here?” 

“Oh, my” exclaimed the older, surprised “The whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness” 

“That’s right” Riku was surprised, this man seemed being taking the fact that they were swallowed by a whale really good… too good, actually. 

“My name is Geppetto” the man introduced himself “I’m Pinocchio’s father.” behind, Pinocchio hide his hands on his back, feigning innocence.

Geppetto seemed to be a good man and a good father. Looks like, when their world fell on darkness and he was taken apart from Pinocchio’s side, he did even the impossible to find him, that’s why he ended trapped inside Monstro. 

But even if the thing seemed bad, he was with Pinocchio and that was more than enough. 

None of them noticed the moment when Pinocchio walked away from them, attracted by a bright reddish hair. The little boy, curious about this new presence followed it, without notifying anyone. 

“So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well” said Gepetto while carrying the Gummi-block to a table inside the improvised bedroom he did “I hope he was a good boy in my absence” 

Donald and Goofy look at each other, unsure about what to say. 

“Yeah…” replied Riku, not very convinced, but Geppetto seemed happy with the answer so it was fine. 

“Well, we’ve all quite a journey. Right Pinocchio?” the man looked around for his son, but he didn’t saw him “Pinocchio” he called again before found him, some meter away, walking inside a kind of dark cavern. 

Riku could tell the dispair on Geppetto’s face. Probably for any parent, have a son walking alone in an unknown, probably dangerous place was a horrible nightmare and a very stressful situation.

“It’s dangerous to go alone” Riku walked to Geppetto and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down “Leave this to us, we will bring Pinocchio safe and sound” 

“Please “ begged the old man before let them go “He is everything I have” 

 

* * *

 

They didn’t need to go too far to find Pinocchio.

“Come on Pinocchio, come here” called Donald, but Pinocchio just keep looking at them, he didn’t seem to have the intention to obey. 

“You know, Geppetto’s awfully worried about you” Goofy tried to convince him this time. But nothing changed. 

“Pinocchio, this is not the time to play” scolded Riku. He was about right up just take Pinocchio and drag him to his father’s side again. 

If it wasn't by reason, it would be by force.

But he stopped after do such a thing. In front of him was someone he didn’t expect to see here. She walked out of the corridor behind Pinocchio and approach to the wooden boy. She took his shoulder and the little kid turn to see her, ignoring the trio of heroes who looked astonished at the newcomer. 

“Don’t listen to him Pinocchio” said Kairi, with a little and playful smile on her face “He can be a big killjoy sometimes. Let’s just keep playing.” 

Riku couldn’t believe what his eyes saw.

What was doing she here?

Why was she here? 

“Kairi?” he called, still in shock “Wha-What are you doing here?” 

“Me? Playing with Pinnochio…” replied the girl, without malice on her voice. But then her gaze turned grim, ready to the next answer “... And looking for a way to save Sora” 

“Save him?” The keyword, “save him”. It wasn’t looking for Sora anymore. Save Sora, something bad happened to him. But how Kairi knew that? She found him and saw he was in danger? Someone told her that something happened to Sora and she just believed it?

Whatever it was, she didn’t seem willing to give an answer

“Hey, Pinnochio. Let’s play tag. We both run while Riku chases us” Kairi ignored Riku in favor of persuading Pinocchio to play. The kid seemed happy with the idea and then he started to run away from them, followed closely by Kairi. 

In that moment, as if they had been in a trance, this broke. Donald and Goofy realized who they just meet.

“What?” Donald was confused, just like Riku “What is she doing here?”

“We should follow them?” asked Goofy, he seemed more worried for Riku’s reaction than was just happened. 

“Let’s go after them” commanded Riku walking to the corridor, after them “They can’t go so far”

 

* * *

 

Kairi ran through the tunnel aimlessly, just trying to mislead Riku away from Pinocchio.

Well, if she analyzed it, it wasn’t really a tunnel. It was Monstro’s guts. She was inside a live being and the soft surface where she was walking were the bowels of said creature. But it was better to think about it or her own stomach would stir and… the next thing wouldn’t be pleasant. 

“You remain too attached to that boy” Kairi freeze after heard Maleficent voice behind her. More cause the surprise than for felt treated by her presence “Your heart filled with doubts when you saw him”

“What did you expect?” questioned Kairi, without wanting to be disrespectful but tired of the demands and vague words of this woman “Until a few days ago we were best friends, now he hates me” Or he will, once he finds out what she did on Agrabah.

“You’re strong Kairi” praised Maleficent, changing the subject of the conversation “But the bond that you share with him is one of your greatest weaknesses” 

Kairi sigh. She didn’t want to continue this. She wanted to stop. But now that she knew Sora's whereabouts and with Maleficent being the only one giving her a chance and a way to save him Kairi didn’t have another choice.

There was no turning back. 

“Don’t let yourself be fooled by him” warned the witch, gently. “With the doubt comes the weakness. With the weakness, the darkness. And then the heartless… you already know” 

Kairi saw a Dark Corridor appearing in front of them, Maleficent walked to it, leaving her alone to take care of her mission.

“I'll keep it in mind” she said. 

And then she was alone again. 

 

* * *

 

After wander around and fight some heartless along the way they finally spotted Pinocchio a meters away. When he saw them, he was running in the opposite direction, still believing this all was a game. Riku didn’t know how, but this little kid was faster than him, or maybe Pinocchio had more energy than him. 

But even if he was faster, they managed to keep track of him for a long time. Until someone deliberately got in the way, stopping them from reaching the kid. 

That someone was Kairi. 

“What are you doing?” asked Riku, between confusion and annoyance. Still, he couldn’t understand Kairi. Why she was doing this. Why join Maleficent?. 

Kairi looked at them with a playful smile on her face. But Riku knew her very well. He could tell that smile was a facade. 

“I told you, I’m playing with Pinocchio” she replied, serene. 

“I’m not talking about that” shouted Riku “It was you, isn’t it? You were the one that deceived Jasmine and kidnapped Aladdin, don’t you?”

Kairi’s facade broke for a second. Her expression showed surprise mixed with terror. But quickly as the facade broke, it came back. 

“Yes” she answered, offhandedly “It was me”

Riku clenched his fists. He didn’t want to believe in Jasmine when she told them that Kairi was Maleficent’s ally, even if she wasn’t directly talking about his Kairi. The Kairi he knew would never do that, help someone like Maleficent, a bad person, to spread pain and misery through worlds. 

But it looked like he didn’t know Kairi as well he thought.

“Why?” He asked. That was the only thing he wanted to know. Why his dear friend was doing this. Why she betrayed him in this way. 

She was about to reply, but something interrupted her. 

A scream. 

Pinocchio’s scream. 

Kairi ran to where the screams came from, Riku and company followed her. They quickly arrive to a new section inside Monstro. In the middle of the room was a big heartless, it was mainly a yellowish color with two green tentacles coming out from the top. On its belly it had a second mouth, and inside that mouth Pinocchio was trapped.

Riku called the Kingdom Key, but it took a little longer to arrive. It was just millisecond, but Riku noticed it. 

Kairi by her side unsheathed her sword. Riku didn’t notice she had one until now and didn’t know what to think about it. 

Kairi looked at him, she made sure that Riku was watching her too before using her sword to channel a fireball direct to the heartless’s head. She was indicating him the weak point. She was helping him in this battle. 

But probably Kairi wasn’t doing it for him or Pinocchio’s safety. She needed something from the wooden boy and while she had been trying to separate him from Riku, Pinocchio being captured by a heartless wasn’t part of her plan, just like her face when she heard his scream indicated.

So in that moment, they were fighting together. During all the fight Riku kept an eye over Kairi. At first, it was to make sure she was safe, but then he was doing it to see her movement. Although these needed to be polished, she knew what she was doing. The grip on her sword was firm and her spells hit the target. 

She was getting stronger. She still had a long way ahead, but she was competent in the fight.

This heartless more than be powerful or strong was annoying. It used his tentacles to hit and keep them away from his head and his prey. But out of that, it was not hard to defeat.

When the heartless decided that this victim didn’t worth the effort it hung on the roof with his tentacles and swayed, throwing Pinocchio through a hole in the ground. Kairi, without saying a word, threw herself through the same hole a few seconds later.

Riku, Donald and Goofy followed them a few seconds later.

The hole led directly to Geppetto’s makeshift house. They landed here without any complication, just in time to be witness of the next scene.  

“Pinocchio! Pinocchio!” they heard Geppetto calling desperately his son and they went to look was happening as fast as possible.  

They saw Gepetto at the edge of the ship. He was looking up, where Kairi and Pinocchio were. Kairi stood up over a wooden beam, with Pinocchio unconscious on her arms, carrying him like a bride. 

“Please, give me back my son” begged the old man, desperate and filled with terror.

“That’s wouldn’t be possible, I’m afraid” replied Kairi, serene “We need him, this puppet is special”

“He’s not a puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!” corrected Geppetto. The pitty man was distressed. This girl appeared from nowhere, willing to take away his son and he couldn’t do anything about it more than try to have her take pity on him

“As I said, he’s a special boy” Kairi kept talking “His heart it’s not like mine or yours. He’s the key we need.”

Comprehension hit Riku. Pinocchio was one of the keys, a part of the Royalty of hearts. And Kairi was about to take him away, just like she did with Aladdin. Riku had to do something, he couldn’t allow himself to fail again.

“And you are taking him away just like you did with Aladdin” he shouted. He was angry- no, he was furious. Furious with Maleficent for orchestrating all this mess, for bringing so much pain to innocent people. And furious with Kairi for allow herself be manipulated by the witch “How many people you will hurt?”

Kairi frowned, narrowing the wooden boy closer to her body.

“Those necessary” she replied merciless, before walk away, leaving them behind. Taking Pinocchio with her. 

And Riku didn’t need Geppetto’s pleading to decide to go after her. He had to save Pinocchio. 

 

* * *

 

Kairi left the boy carefully on the floor, with his back against the wall. He was sleeping, just like Sora. 

And Sora… he...

Stupid. She was so stupid. Maleficent was right, Riku was just a problem. 

Her mission was to kidnap this kid, the Prince of Heart. But she also had to look after him, watch that the heartless wouldn’t hurt him. Because even under Maleficent’s control Heartless still could get out of control.

Because they needed all the Royalty of hearts reunited to open the door, any fewer’s was useless. 

 And then Riku arrived and all her attention focused on him and not her mission. And now, thanks to her negligence the prince, this little kid...

“Come on, wake up” she begged, her voice was an anguished whisper. The facade was gone, now she was a distressed girl, full of guilt and torment “You lost your heart too? I’m so sorry, I didn't want things to go this way”

Pinocchio didn’t hear her pleading, just kept sleeping. 

She heard steps behind her, Riku and those two snooping King’s lackeys were approaching. She took a deep breath to calm down, she couldn’t let them see her this way, let them discover her weakness and loss of composure. 

“Let him go, Kairi” demanded Riku, as soon he arrived. Kairi looked at him, with feigned disinterest. But in that moment, something came to her. 

Probably was stupid, a waste of time. But if there was the slightest chance of getting any of this, she would try it.

“You asked me why I’m doing this” she said, calling Riku’s attention immediately “Sora, he’s the reason”

Maleficent wanted Riku out of this because he was the “hero”, the one chosen by the keyblade. But Kairi did not lose anything in trying to get Riku to join them. And even if she had to use Sora to lure him, she would. 

She noticed, back to Destiny Islands, how close they were. The connection they share, something Kairi could only dream of. They didn’t need her, they never did and never would. 

(Or at least that was what the voice inside her head told her. Lie after lie)

Riku’s eyes opened with confusion and a little of hope. No matter what, he couldn’t hide how much he cared for Sora, not on from Kairi’s eyes. “What happened to him? Where is him?” 

“He lost his heart. The only way to get his heart back is by opening the door” explained Kairi, before extending her hand to him “Join me, Riku. We can save him, together.” She smiled, probably her first true smile in a long time. 

Riku looked at her incredulously, shocked by the offer.

Donald and Goofy looked to the silver-haired boy with concern, worried about the choice he would take. They sure knew how important was Sora for Riku, how much he would sacrifice for him. 

But Kairi was too innocent, too naive, believing that this Riku would be exactly the same that one she knew for years. Before, he would have doubted more, thought more about the offer before giving the final answer. But now Riku, as Maleficent told her, was a hero. A hero that had to think first of the good of many before his own desires. Riku couldn’t give himself the luxury of being egoist, no with this much at stake. 

So, once the initial shock was overcome, Riku’s rejection was loud and clear. 

“You think Sora would want this?” Riku said, notoriously disappointed “Maleficent is messing with your head. Stop this, let me-” 

“Let you what? Save me?” she interrupted, with poison on her words. Just hint that she needed a savior, that she didn’t know that what she was doing was bad, felt like a deep offense. And coming from Riku, was even worse “You came this far and still believing I’m the one who needs to be saved?” 

In the middle of their discussion, she didn´t notice the little cricket that ran to the unconscious wooden boy. And it would have continued that way if the insect hadn´t shouted his protégé’s name. And, unlike Kairi’s previous pleadings, that cricket’s voice has an effect in Pinocchio. 

He opened his eyes, weakened, but awake.   

“Jiminy, I’m not gonna make it” said the little boy, with a weak whisper.

Kairi watched the scene. The Prince of heart and that cricket seemed to be close, and she wanted don’t do what she was about to do, just like when the father of the boy begged her to leave his son alone.

She walked to the wooden boy and lifted him off the ground, ignoring the cricket’s complaints.

“Hey! Let him go” demanded him, ignoring the height difference that left him on disadvantage in front of her. Kairi, not wanting to deal with this dude, kick him carefully to not hurt him in the process. 

Riku, Donald and Goofy tried to stop, but when they step in the middle of the room a big shadow loomed over them and a heartless fell from the sky no long after. Was the same Parasite Heartless they defeat a while ago, seeking revenge. The trio almost didn’t achieve dodge the monster, they forgot their intentions to catch Kairi and focused on facing this new enemy that came out of nowhere. 

Perfect timing, this gave Kairi enough time to open a dark corridor and sneak out of here, with the wooden boy on her arms. If Pinocchio was aware of what was happening to him, he was too weak to scream or do something about it. 

Kairi arrived to the other side of the corridor exhausted. The corridor closed behind her and she chose to focus her attention on the numb of her body over the guilt inside her heart.

“Very good job, Kairi. Just as I expected from you” praised Maleficent, walking to her with a placid smile on her face “Leave the Prince to me and go to get some rest. There are still two royals left to get, we will need in your best condition for our next move”

Kairi nodded and gave the kid to her, before heading to her room. In the way, she tried to ignore the guilt, the moral and conscience that told her to stop and save those two boys she condemned. 

 _“Not yet”_ she thought _“just a little more, let me save Sora, then I will mend what I did to them”_

Her head felt heavy but full of clouds too. She really needed rest, sleep and forgot everything. 

But Sora needed her, and that was more important than anything else. Just a little nap and the back to the work. 

Maleficent was right, there was still a lot of work to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This last two weeks were a wild ride to me. First, my country is facing a big social movement (and we still on that, the things haven't calmed down) so that first week I was more focused in what was happening in my country and no in the fanfic. And this week was full of exams and presentations, in two weeks it is the end of my last school year and things are very shacked for it. I didn't give myself the time to advance with the chapter, sorry.
> 
> -This was fun to write, especially Kairi's part. Actually, the last scene was supposed to be with Riku but then Kairi came and was like "nope". 
> 
> -Yes, Pinocchio is a Prince of Heart now. He is basically taking Alice's place. 
> 
> \- In other news, we are in half way and I have to complete my notes for the other half (I just have notes until the chapter 14, the start of Hollow Bastion) and I want to star a Kimetsu No Yaiba fanfic and I probably will do it in some moment. So... I don't know when the next chapter will be ready :D. 
> 
> (Edit) Next Chapter: Screams In The Dark.


	11. Chapter 11: Screams In The Dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku is done with Disney bullshit part 3: Halloween edition. (But actually is February)
> 
> Or: Goofy being a dad.
> 
> Or: Kairi making poor life choices.

And she did it. 

She actually did it. 

Riku, Donald and Goofy didn’t realize they were gone until after they defeated the Parasite Heartless for good. With the menace obliterated, they finally had the time to analyze the situation and see that they were the only ones here. There was no signal of Pinocchio or Kairi in the room. 

The conclusion hit hard as was expected. Kairi took Pinocchio with her, she kidnapped him. Kairi, his dear friend, one of the most important people for Riku was, in fact, working with Maleficent, as a pawn in whatever that witch was planning. Jasmine was right all along and Riku, stubbornly, denied himself to see the truth. 

With another Royal on her hands, Maleficent was several steps ahead of them.  

And that wasn’t even the worst part of the situation. 

How was supposed to explain this to Geppetto? The man trusted him to bring back his son safe and sound, and Riku failed miserably.  

How explain to a father that his son was kidnapped and you weren’t able to do nothing to save him, even being just a few meters of him? 

The vow of rescue the child wouldn’t be enough to mend the hurt, even if Riku was planning to do even the impossible to fulfill it, same with Aladdin. Another failure in this quest. 

A reminder that, at the moment of truth, he didn’t win at once.  

Jiminy panicked, even more actually. The little bug was on the edge of a panic attack cause Pinocchio’s kidnapping. To make it worse, everything started to tremble, indicating that the whale was about to spit them out. 

So, the next logical move was to take Gepetto to a safe place. 

As frustrating as the situation was, they had to focus on the only person they could save now. Neither Pinocchio nor Kairi where inside Monstro anymore, any effort to find or save the kid would be a big loss of time.

The next encounter with Gepetto was hard as he expected it to be. Riku didn’t find the words and didn’t have the strength to break this man’s heart, so Donald and Goofy had to explain the situation to Gepetto. 

In the end, explain the situation to the man was the easy part. The problem was made him get into the Gummi-ship. The man refused to go, he refused to believe that his son was taken away. 

“He’s here, I need to find him” Gepetto tried uselessly free of the grip that Goofy and Riku had on him while was carried inside the ship “I have to find him, my son needs me” 

Another tremble, a warning that they had to leave as soon as possible. After another struggle, they achieved to put Gepetto inside the ship. 

And then, the travel back to Traverse Town was uncomfortably silent.

 

* * *

 

After a short nap, Kairi woke up in her room on Hollow Bastion. 

She felt a little better, at least physically. Emotionally, she was a mess.

Her first thoughts were Aladdin and Pinocchio, those two boys she kidnapped. She never believed herself capable of doing something so low, but there she was, doing the icky job for a Witch with questionable, probably nefarious, intentions. 

And now Riku knew about her affiliations. The next time they met, they would be enemies, no, here and now, they were enemies. It wasn’t that childish and inoffensive rivalry over Sora’s attention anymore, even if Sora was still the focus. 

He was the reason she was doing all this, after all. The reason why she betrayed Riku and destroyed years of friendship. The reason why she kidnapped those boys and was willing to do the same with the rest of the Royalty of Hearts. The reason why she crossed every line and was willing to crosse even more. Once she recovers his heart, everything would have been worth it. 

Everything was for Sora. And he… he…

He… would be really disappointed with her.

And she accepted it was what she deserved.

She got out of the bed and hustle herself. She needed to focus. Feel regret wasn’t something bad, actually, it showed that she was keeping her morals despite everything. Meaning she knew what she was doing was bad and that in the near future, she would be able to mend the hurt she caused. 

_She just needed to keep playing by Maleficent rules, waiting for the perfect moment to stab her in the back._

She still had a little time before Maleficent to call her for the next mission. She should use that time to train for her imminent encounter with Riku. But first, there was something she needed to do.

 

* * *

 

Their next destination after the Monstro Fiasco, and after leave Gepetto in the safety of Traverse Town, was a world called “Halloween Town”. And unlike other worlds, Riku felt that nothing especially interesting would happen in this world. But just get a small look didn’t and wouldn’t ever kill anyone. 

Donald’s magic did something curious in this world. In favor to keep the “Mundial order”, Donald explained when arrived at this new world,  they received a kind glamour in some worlds to go unnoticed. So now they were ugly monsters to fit in this ugly world.

And Riku thought it was something pretty cool.

In this world, his already pale skin took a grayish tone and became rough to the touch, like a rock. His hair was disheveled and his clothes change to one more spooky and colorless. But by far his favorite detail was the two big bat wings growing from his back, along with the tiny but really cool horns that appeared on his forehead. Ignoring the fact that he was barely able to keep his balance thanks to the wings (those that don't even serve to fly, were only decoration), he was fine with this metamorphosis. 

Although just a few moments later to arrive in this world, Riku decided that he didn’t want to be here. And no, the reason wasn’t that his wings keep bumping into the doorsteps. 

Again, why they were babysitting this mad scientist and the weird skeleton man?

“I don’t understand” murmured viciously Jack Skellington, wandering from one side of the room to the other “Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion” guessed the skeleton, but more like a question.

“Nonsense” shout Doctor Finklestein, deeply offended by that surmise “My devices are always perfect” 

Riku, Donald and Goofy watched the scene from the corner near to the door, not knowing whether to interrupt or not. In the middle of the room, a Heartless was lying over a science table, with the Doctor examining it meticulously. At the other end of the room, Jack was flipping through a large suspicious-looking book.

“Oh, I got it!” exclaimed Jack, in a sign of Eureka “Why of course! The heartless need a heart!” he pointed, as it were something obvious that somehow had escaped his radar… and maybe it was. 

Oh right, Riku was here, inside this laboratory because the inhabitants of this world, instead of fear to the Heartless they decided that… they wanted to see them dance. And Riku was morally obligated to keep these two strangers crackpots from getting themselves killed by the heartless… or by their own reckless stupidity, whichever comes first. 

“To make a heart, first take a container with a lock…” read aloud the skeleton, determined to make a heart for the Heartless. The Doctor, following the instruction, took a heart-shaped machine from under the table. After examining it for a few seconds, he noticed a little big problem with this device. 

“We need a key to this thing first!” shouted the scientist, frustrated. 

“Riku, you can help them with that” Goofy said and Riku looked at him, confused. 

“Why should I do that?” Riku asked.

“Well… you have the keyblade” pointed the dog. 

“You’re really gonna unlock that for them?” question Donald, with a judging look. Since the whole thing of “tame” Heartless started, he was just done with the nonsense. Probably he was worried about Mickey more than anything else, and Riku could relate that.

“I’m… not really sure” replied Riku, frowning.

“Look at it this way” Goofy started his argument “If they succeed, we won’t have to fight the heartless anymore” 

“Maybe… we should give it a chance” Riku didn’t lose anything trying, isn’t it? 

“You can’t be serious…” complained Donald and Riku chose to ignore him.

He walked to the artificial heart, calling the Kingdom Key in the way to it. Again, he noticed a small delay in its materialization, but nothing serious yet. With the Keyblade, he pointed to the keyhole of the heart. A small white ray and the sound of something open notified that the job was already done. 

“My! That was amazing!” praised Jack, examining the heart device “Uh, and you are…” he asked just a moment later after realizing that he didn’t know the name of the kid that just helped him.

“The name is Riku” 

“Well done Riku” the skeleton thanked, walking to him and crouching at Riku’s height “I’d you like to be part of this year Halloween.” 

“What’s this thing doing here” asked Riku, pointing to the Heartless over the table.

“Oh, you mean the Heartless. They came to town just recently. What’s is frustrating is I can’t get them to dance with me” Jack explained the situation,  without sounding worried or distressed. He was annoyed more than anything else “ So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system. He’s quite a genius”

After that explanation, the two continued with the experiment. The necessary ingredients to create a heart according to the book were: Pulse, Emotion, Terror, Fear, Hope and Despair. The Doctor set up the artificial heart on one of the machines and activated it. Blue beams appeared from the machine and encircled the Heartless. The creature rose from its position, sitting over the table, so to speak. 

The Heartless stayed in that way a few long seconds until finally collapse again,  to the frustration of the two Halloween Town residents.

“It failed” screamed Finklestein, while Jack fell on his knees melodramatically.

Riku sigh, one part of himself wanted this to work, but in the end, he knew they were just wasting the time with this pointless experiment. 

“Maybe we’re missing some ingredients.”  thought the Doctor, still not wanting to give up “Let’s try adding memory. Sally!” he called. 

After a few seconds without any kind of answer, the Doctor screamed again, even louder. 

“Sally!”

Again, nothing.  

“Good-for-nothing-girl!” shouted the man, hitting his Wheelchair “Don’t know why I bothered on creating her!” 

Riku, Donald and Goofy looked at the Doctor, confused and unable to understand his anger. 

“Sally’s got the memory we need” he finally explained, before giving them their first goal to accomplish in this world “See if you can track her down”

“No problem” replied Jack, who seemed accustomed to this type of behavior to come from the Doctor “Riku, would you like to come along?” the skeleton asked, politely. 

Riku was unsure, but before he could say anything, Donald interrupted him. 

“Stop wasting time and-” but before the duck could finish his sentence, Goofy was the one who interrupted this time, by just pushing Donald away. This left Riku bemused, that kind conduct was totally strange from Goofy. But for now, the best thing would be to ask later. 

“We will be pleased” said Goofy, in front of a dismayed Donald.

“Perfect, I’ll wait outside.” said that, the skeleton left the trio to go outside. 

“I think we should go.” speak Goofy, noticing the confused expression on Riku’s face “You want the Heartless dance too, don't you?” 

Not really, but they couldn’t leave Jack hanging just like that. 

“Fine, let’s go” 

 

* * *

 

Nothing as they leave the laboratory, they found a major of the Town who seemed to be deeply worried. He was notoriously relieved when he saw them four. 

“Jack!” called the major “We have a major crisis! The heartless are completely out of control! We can’t stop them!” For various reasons, Riku wasn’t surprised by this turn of events, neither were Donald and Goofy. Jack, on the other hand, seemed to be upset.  

“Maybe our experiment triggered something.” guessed the skeleton, talking to himself, before responding to the Major worries “Everything will be fine, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about”

Donald looked at him, with an angry and judging gaze. The duck seemed to be so done with all this nonsense that Riku almost feel bad for him. 

Almost.

 

* * *

 

After going through the streets full of heartless without much trouble, especially thanks to Jack being surprisingly competent in combat, they reached a kind of graveyard. From one of the graves, a small ghost-dog emerged. The first thought Riku had about this small animal was that Kairi and Sora would have loved it. The dog was quite adorable, being honest. 

Purposely he tried to ignore the pain in his chest caused by the reminiscence of his red-haired friend. Donald and Goofy noticed the slight change in his mod, they both seemed to be worried for him, even if they didn’t know what thing upset him this time. 

Jack, unable to read the atmosphere, happily walked to the ghost-dog. 

“Zero! Have you seen Sally anywhere?” asked the skeleton. The dog joyfully fluttered to another of the graves, revealing that someone was hiding behind it.

Whit her hide-spot revealed, the women didn't bother to keep hidden. She was a humanoid ragdoll, with long red hair and dressed in orange rags.

“Is something wrong Jack?” she asked, a little confused.

“No everything is going great. We’re to have the best Halloween ever” Jack replied, excited. “All we need now is your memory”

“Memory?” Sally asked, still lost. Then, she realized what Jack was talking about “You mean this?” the ragdoll showed a small bouquet of flowers. 

Without any resistance, she gave the bouquet to the skeleton. Jack was ecstatic of finally have what seemed to be the last ingredient that separated him from his perfectly planned Halloween. But Sally, just like Donald, wasn’t convinced of the effectiveness or safety of this plan.

“Jack, I have a bad feeling about this” tried to warn Sally “Why don’t you try something else? There’s still time.” 

“Nothing could beat what I have planned!” but again, Jack wasn’t aware of the flaws and dangers of his plan, too focused on creating the perfect Halloween “Once we give the heartless a heart, they’ll dance just as I envision it” he explained, turning to see Sally.

Then he saw the worried and almost sad expression on Sally’s face, realizing that what he said wasn’t what she wanted to hear. And for the first time since they arrived at this world, Riku saw Jack being worried about something aside from the experiment with the heartless or his plans for this Halloween. 

“Trust me. You’re going to love it” Jack assured, trying to calm her. It was obvious that Sally was someone important for Jack, and he didn’t want to upset or worry her. 

Riku found this weirdly wholesome.

 

* * *

 

“Did you heard that?”

“Yeah! I sure did! A heart! What should we do?” 

“Gosh! you really stupid! Isn’t obvious? Tell Oogie Boogie, of course.” 

 

* * *

 

She remembered the first time she saw Sora after the fall of Destiny Islands. It was after her first mission Agrabah and before the mission in Monstro. 

_Maleficent and Captain Hook took her to the last mentioned’s vessel. The Captain left both women in his office before going to attend other matters. Here, and after days of fear and anguish, Kairi finally had the opportunity to be reunited with her dear friend. Or it would be in that way if only Sora would have been awake at that moment._

_He seemed to be sleeping, but something about this felt wrong. Kairi was anxious, with a lump on her throat and a vacuum on her stomach. Was Sora… even alive?_

_“Sora” she ran to his side, wanting to be sure that he was fine, alive. To her alleviation, he was still breathing and his skin was warm to the touch. To the overwhelming relief made her shed a few tears_

_“I’m truly sorry” Maleficent said, gently stroking the girl's back while she cried “We were too late”_

_“But… He’s still alive, right?” Kairi held Sora’s hand, wanting to feel his warmth even if he wasn’t awake to comfort her “He’ll be fine, right?” she asked, wiping tears with her free hand._

_“His heart was taken by the heartless.” that was Maleficent’s answer, with clear intentions of crush all Kairi hopes before to give her new ones, hopes were Maleficent was the only able to save her friend in distress._

_“I’m so, so sorry” tears feel from Kairi’s face again and she rushed to wipe them again. Sora needed her, she couldn’t allow herself to be weak now “Sora…”_

_“Kairi, my dear” with a soft voice, Maleficent embrace the little girl “There’s still something you can do, to mend what you did”_

_“Tell me” Kairi asked, with her eyes filled with determination and tears “How can I save Sora?”_

_“There are seven youths of purest hearts. We call them the Royalty of hearts” told Maleficent, and Kairi listened carefully “Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. There, you will surely find a way to recover Sora’s heart”_

_“And what can I do to help”_

_“You’re already doing enough. The boy you brought from Agrabah was a member of the royalty.” Maleficent explained “For now, your main objective is to train and become stronger. We can't let you keep wasting your potential”_

_Kairi focused her gaze on the sleeping Sora. She had a bad feeling about this, her morals were in conflict and her common sense was screaming that this wasn’t a good idea. But see Sora in that state, knowing that directly or indirectly was her fault, it was enough to encourage her to ignore every voice warning her about Maleficent._

_She knew she was making a mistake. She knew she wouldn’t fare well from this situation. But she didn’t care._

_To recover Sora’s heart and keep Riku from being harmed by Maleficent, she would do this._

_“I’ll do it” Kairi said, decisively._

_Maleficent grin, amused._

_“Great things are waiting for you, Kairi. I’m sure of it” Was the last thing Maleficent said before leaving Kairi alone in the room._

On that occasion, Kairi was so ashamed of what she just did, allying with Malefica definitively, that she couldn’t stand to be in the same room that Sora. She ran out of the room, excusing herself to go with Captain Hook to start her training. But now, in her most low moment, she needed to remind herself why she was doing this. What she wanted to recover, what she was trying to protect. 

When she went to see him, he was still sleeping. Nothing had changed since the last time she was here, Sora didn’t even seem to have moved a centimeter. Kairi walked to him, gently stroking his face.

“Kairi, I wasn’t expecting to find you here” She heard Maleficent’s voice behind her and she startled. She was about to unsheathe her sword before realize it was just the Witch. Albeit, unsheathe her sword still seemed to be a good idea, but that was something she would prefer to leave for later.  

“I… I wanted to see Sora” rushed to reply Kairi, once she finally processed Maleficent’s last statement. 

“I understand” said the witch. Right now, she didn’t want to push Kairi to far. She was conscientious that Kairi’s loyalty wasn’t totally on her right now, so she has to play her card carefully. 

Shame on the witch, she wasn’t aware of Kairi’s true intentions of stabbing her in the back at the moment she had what she wanted. 

“Destiny is going faster than we expected. We need to find the two Royals we lack soon” notified Maleficent. That was one of the reasons why she was looking for a red-haired girl and the second reason was about to be revealed. 

“I see” that’s meant she would have to face Riku soon, this time in a real fight. She needed to be ready for it. 

“For that, there’s something I want to give you, Kairi” continued the witch “It’s time, and you seem to be ready” 

At that moment, a strange green smock surrounded Kairi. It was weird, the smock suffocated her, she felt her body get heavier and her mind was dizzy. But at the same time, she felt… powerful.

“My marvelous gift, the power to control the Heartless” 

 

* * *

 

The way they ended up in this situation was quite curious, to say the least. 

After arriving at the laboratory with the memory and when they were about to continue with the heart experiment, three kids broke in the middle of the process and after a few antics, they were able to steal the heart behind their noises. Suffice to say that the Doctor was not happy at all with this situation and ordered them to go after them. 

Thanks to Zero’s help, they were able to track them down until a big, weird manor. For what Jack told them, it belonged to a monster called Oogie Boogie, and it seemed it was usual to him cause problems because Jack didn’t even was surprised with Oogie being the one behind this. 

They storm the manor, chasing the three kids to recover the heart. The place was filled with heartless, even more than the rest of Halloween Town. 

While fighting the heartless, Riku analyzed that fact. There were actually more heartless or he only had that impression due to the close space. There was a meaning behind this or was just a coincidence. Could Oogie Boogie, who seemed to be the local troublemaker, be affiliated with Maleficent. He didn’t know, he wasn’t sure of what he would if his last surmise ended up being true. For now, he was focused on recovering the heart that was stolen and see if it was actually possible to tame the heartless, and if it wasn’t, found the keyhole of this world to prevent it to fall in the darkness. 

After reaching the kid and beat them, they informed don’t have the heart anymore. 

Now they needed to find Oogie Boogie, but his subordinates didn’t seem to be willing to reveal where their boss was. Except for one, who was silly enough to give them a clue of how to find Oogie Boogie. 

Following this vague but important indication, they were able to find the monster. 

They found themselves in a strange room. The floor was a roulette, like a casino’s one. In the other end of the room was Oogie Boogie, holding the heart they ere looking for on his… ‘hands’

“Oogie Boogie” Shout Jack, pointing to the sack-man “Give me the heart back!” the skeleton demanded.

“You want it?” Oogie Boogie asked, teasing “Well then come on over and get it!” and without warning or announcement, he just swallowed the heart. Jack saw shocked and powerless how the fruit of his and Doctor Finklestein's efforts disappeared that easy. Oogie Boogie just laughed. 

“Now, let see if I can get their attention. Oh, heartless!” Oogie Boogie called and just a few seconds later two winged heartless appeared out of nowhere. “Nobody disrespects me, nobody!” 

And then, the fight started. 

 

* * *

 

Kairi was sitting on the floor, close to Sora. She was using this free-time to train a little her magic spells. Now that Jafar missing and with Maleficent being bussy with others matters, she was alone with her practice of magic. 

Fire, Ice, Thunder, then Fire again. That was the pattern she followed. Every time, the timelapse between a spell to another was getting shorter, trying to make her mind to get used to be fast in battle and improvise. For now, it was working, but who knows if she would be able to keep control of her emotions during a real fight. 

Without forgetting that Maleficent said she probably would be facing Riku in their next mission. 

But being honest, magic wasn’t her favorite part of combat, actually, she didn’t like the idea of fighting in the first place but here she was, so she was getting bored very quickly. 

She turned her gaze to Sora, who was sleeping without any change since the last time she checked.

He probably was bored too. 

So she decided to talk to him.  

“Captain Hook is teaching me how to use the sword. It's difficult, but I'm learning fast, or at least that's what he said” she started “See you and Riku fight for all those years was worth after all” 

No answer. 

She wasn’t expecting one, anyway. 

“I learn how to use magic too, Jafar taught me how to do that, darkness too but it's less cool than it sounds. I can teach you how once you wake up” She proposed. 

Even if Sora couldn’t accept the offer right now, she was sure he would accept once he woke up. If only he was awake, he would be really excited to know that she and Riku were right, that there were more worlds aside of Destiny Islands, differents worlds to explore. 

Once everything is over, she wanted to show Sora other worlds, had adventures together. And Riku, of course, if she was able to repair their broken friendship on this point. 

Not only because Riku, just like Sora, was someone really important to her, but because Sora wouldn’t be able to handle his two best friends fighting. 

Let alone with his obvious feelings for Riku. 

Sora sure missed Riku, so Kairi decided told Sora about him. 

“Riku knows how to use magic too. He is really stronger now, and he had new friends too, made on his own. I'm really proud of him and I know you will too” she said, with a proud smile. Riku never was a social person. Actually, he didn’t have friends aside she and Sora. So, great and grateful was her surprise to see him getting along with Mickey’s subordinates. See how they seemed to genuinely care about him, she knew her dear friend was in good hands. She couldn’t help but feel happy for him. 

Sora would be happy and proud as well. Relieved too, knowing that even when he was away, unable to be on Riku’s side, he never was actually alone. 

“He is really important to you, isn't?” she asked, even when she already knew the answer that would never come “What I'm saying, of course, he is. I saw it, back in the Islands, how close you two are. Always looking for each other. Teasing each other” she continued, her tone becoming sadder with every word. “You love him, it's obvious. And even if Riku never had talked about it I'm sure that he loves you too”

“I was jealous, I wanted to share that kind of bond too” revealed Kairi, holding her frustration and the pain provoked by those unrequited feelings, before took a deep breath to calm down “But I can't leave that kind of feeling to lead my path. So I made my choice” 

She rummaged her pockets.

“I love you, but I accept you not loving me back. And it's fine.” 

From her pocket, she pulled the Thalassa Charm in which she was working before the Fall of Destiny Islands. A Wayfinder. 

“I will restore your heart so you can be with Riku. Because I want you to be happy.” 

She put the charm on Sora’s hands, close to his heart.

“I want you both to be happy.” 

She finally stood up, getting ready to continue with her training. At any moment Maleficent could call her for the next mission and she needed to gear up for it. She had work to do and she couldn’t afford to fail. 

But before leaving, she had a last thing to do with Sora.  

“This is my promise.”

Was her promise. Her vow. An oath. 

For them, for their happiness, she would sacrifice everything. Even her heart. 

 

* * *

 

Riku thought that Jack should have warned them about Oogie Boogie being that stubborn.

Even after being defeated and dissolve in a bunch of insects, the sack-man refused to let go whatever it was his grudge against the trio of heroes and Jack. After their victory and having decided that the heart experiment was a meaningless effort, the left the manor, just to be surprised by an earthquake, that for experience they knew it foresighted another big battle.

When they looked around searching the origin of this strange power, they saw something that, after what they have to go through, wasn’t even something unexpected, but caught them off guard still. Oogie Boogie, somehow, merged with his own manor, becoming himself in a giant weird monster. 

“What? How did this happen?” asked Riku, confused and, being honest, a little done with all this nonsense. 

“Look, it’s brimming with the power of darkness!” Jack pointed some weird dark orbs around Oogie Boogie’s ‘body’ “Oogie Boogie is drawing power from those dark globs” the skeleton explained. 

 “That’s means we need to destroy those things to stop him” Riku said, while waited for his keyblade to materialize. 

Riku and his group jump from the bridge where they were. Riku luckily got to hold on one of the ledges on Oogie Boogie. Once he made sure he was stable on the outstanding, he looked around to make sure the others made it too. Now they were split up, but that could be better for them to cover more ground. Riku decided to trust in Jack, Donald and Goofy that they would be able to manage this fight separate from him this time. So he decided to do the same. 

Dodging Oogie Boogie’s attempt to protect himself and the orbs, making sure to keep the balance and not fall off the Manor monster. 

Once he had a count of two orbs destroyed, he focused one of them, which was in the peak of the Manor, as his next target. Donald and Jack seemed to be handling the things well in the lower parts of the monster, therefore it would be Riku’s job to keep the things under control on the top. 

Riku climb to it, jumping and holding on the cornices and ledges. He was getting closer to that las orb. At this point in the fight, Riku was sure that it was the last one. Destroy this orb would mean finally end the battle, and finally be able to focus his efforts in find and seal the keyhole of this world. 

But Oogie Boogie was aware of this too, and he wouldn’t let Riku do that. In a last desperate resort, he shook violently the sector where Riku and the last orb were making the boy lost the balance and fall to the abyss. 

Or rather, Riku would have fallen into the abyss if weren’t for the hand that caught him in the last second.

“That was pretty close” he heard someone laugh, quickly identifying the individual as Goofy. The dog helped him to climb again and when Oogie tried to throw them away again, they helped each other to maintain the balance before attacking the orb in a tandem, finally destroying it and defeating Oogie Boogie, for good this time.

The manor started to collapse and they used the falling debris to descend in a more or less safe way to the ground. 

Once the four were in the safety of the ground and was no sign of Oogie Boogie anymore, they noticed something strange in the ground under them, weird shiny marks appearing in it, forming a big keyhole. The Kingdom Key reacted to it and Riku, already knowing what to do, pointed the Keyblade to it. 

In this way, Halloween Town’s keyhole was sealed at last. 

 

* * *

 

“Sally, why didn’t I listen to you?” That was the first thing Jack said once they came back to the lab and informed the failure with the heart. 

“Don’t feel bad, Jack” Sally comforted him “We’ll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we’ll do it together”

In the end, the “Heartless Halloween Festival” was canceled, but Riku was grateful that this was the only aftermath of the Heartless arrival to Halloween Town, knowing that it would have been far worse.

After that conversation, they decided to go back to the Gummi-ship and continue with their search. With Donald ahead, Goofy decided to hold back Riku a little to have a small but important conversation with him.

“It was quite fun, don’t you think?” Goofy started. Riku looked at him, without understand yet where this conversation was going. 

“Well… kinda” he replied.

“It’s a shame we couldn’t see the heartless dance” continued Goofy and Riku was still lost. 

“Why you were so interested in it, by the way?” Riku dared to ask. 

“I’m not really sure. I just thought it would cheer up you a little” Goofy replied. 

“Cheer me up?” Riku asked again. He wasn’t aware of Goofy’s worries over his emotional health. 

“Yes, you seem to be upset since the whole thing in Agrabah...” Goofy stopped suddenly, trying to avoid mentioning Aladin “And after our last adventure it got worse” he added, again trying to not mention Pinocchio neither Kairi.  

“You don’t need to worry about me” Riku tried to downplay that, but at this point it was worthless.  

“Okay, fine” Goofy said, to not overwhelm Riku more than anything “But remember, if you need to talk with someone, I all hears”

At that moment, they arrived at the place where they parked the Gummi-ship. But before enter to the ship, Riku had one last thing to say to Goofy. 

“I’ll keep that in mind” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Riku in Halloween Town is a gargoyle. Since we wouldn't have him as a dream eater in this au, I still wanted to give him bat wings. 
> 
> \- Yes, I know. This took a lot of time and I don't have an actual excuse. No, I could give a lot of excuses, but better to say that half of the delay was actually personal problems or things in the life that didn't leave advance this and the other side was just procrastination. 
> 
> \- I want to explain something from the past chapter, even although nobody seemed to notice it. In the past chapter I described Kairi's eyes as purple. In canon she had blue eyes, but I headcanon her with purple eyes for two reason. 1- Kingdoms hearts have too many characters with blue eyes and that's kinda boring (For that reason I headcanon Terra with brown eyes and Ventus with Green eyes) 2-Blue eyes scares me real life, so is a little on spite too.
> 
> \- A little curiosity, there was suposed to have another world before Halloween Town, but in the last moment I decided exchange the order of the two worlds. Halloween Town in the game feels more like a "breather world", its not plot heavy as other and since in this fanfic the two last Disney world probably will be heavy (in plot and in emotions) I decided use Halloween Town to set up things. More than anything, Kairi emotional state and future actions, as well Riku and Goofy relationship.
> 
> \- About the last thing, I don't know if its actually in that way or if its the impression that the fandom gave to me, but I always thought that between Donald and Goofy, Sora was closer to Donald. So I decided, like this is an swap au, make Riku closer to Goofy instead. I tried to give hints of it, but now I decided stop being subtle. This will be important in the future I swear. 
> 
> \- My Tumblr is Joshy-chan. I sometimes follow wips of the chapters (but right now I'm more focused on play Danganronpa and suffer over RWBY, you can go if you want enjoy my suffering or tell me to stop procrastinating)
> 
> Next Chapter: When The Shadows Overtake Us (This time for real XD)


End file.
